


Fearfully Longing

by sazzykins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, F/F, Genderbending, Yuri, floatshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/pseuds/sazzykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ancient Egypt as the thief Bakura attacks with intent to steal the millennium items, she is distracted by the Priestess Isis and the two develop an interesting relationship. But what will happen when push comes to shove? (Started as a PWP, turned into a story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this 10 years ago and then due to various health problems and working/education for the past 7 years or so I pretty much dropped out of fandom and stopped writing. Now that the education part is done with, I am feeling the need to start again and this is the one fic I always wanted to come back to and finish. So here we are! Reposting the first 5 chapters from AFF.net and have now started working on the next chapter which will be out in a few weeks. Hopefully from then I can continue regular work on this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy - Yu-Gi-Oh! needs more yuri!

The palace was silent as the greatest thief Egypt had ever known slipped through its halls, darting from shadow to shadow, easily avoiding any guards that might be patrolling. Almost becoming one with the shadows, she slunk through the darkness towards the sleeping chambers of the priests and Pharaoh.  
  
One priest had fallen, his Item now hung around her neck, leading her through the endless maze of the palace towards her main goal. The Millennium Ring grazed her stomach as she walked, the soothing warmth of it keeping her chaotic mind focused and clear.  
  
“Which way, which way…” A small chuckle escaped her mouth as she followed the Ring’s directions, its gentle tug leading her to an arched doorway.  
  
“In here? This isn’t nearly decorative enough for a Pharaoh…”  
  
The Ring continued to point insistently at the doorway, ignoring its owner’s comment.  
  
The Thief Queen fell silent and pressed her ear against the gap between the doors, listening for the sounds of anyone who might be awake. Near silence was all that could be heard, and the faint sound of deep breaths that could only mean slumber for the person producing them.  
  
Slowly pushing the door open, the pale haired woman slunk across the room, glancing around for any sign of traps before darting to the drape surrounded bed. Pushing the thin material to the side, she froze as she made eye contact with the Priestess on the bed.  
  
“What…?”  
  
“The Millennium Tauk allows me to see the future,” Isis spoke, voice quiet as she calmly stared at the thief.  
  
“Oh yes…” The pale haired woman glanced around the room again, looking for any sign of an ambush. “If that’s so, why didn’t you bring anyone in to help?”  
  
Isis didn’t answer.  
  
“Well? What’s to stop me taking it from you now?” To prove her point, she hopped onto the bed, stalking across until she stood in front of the other woman, feral grin on her face as she saw the Priestess’ eyes widen slightly.  
  
“Me.”  
  
“You?” The thief began in disbelief before letting out a cackle. “What exactly can you do to stop me? Your precious Mahaado couldn’t….”  
  
Isis’ eyes narrowed in anger at the taunt. She began to push herself up, intent on facing the other woman, when two tanned hands clamped onto her shoulders and forcefully pushed her down again. A moment later, Thief Queen appeared in her line of vision, her feet placed either side of the Priestess’ thighs, and her knees pressed tightly against her hips.  
  
“Ooh… Didn’t like that did you? Now, what are you going to do to stop me? It’s rude not to answer people’s questions…” One side of her mouth curled into a sneer as she waited for an answer.  
  
Isis refused to speak, continuing to stare at the thief.  
  
“You shouldn’t glare. It doesn’t suit your pretty face,” the owner of the Ring stated, leering slightly as she glanced down, noting the lack of attire the Priestess had worn to bed.  
  
A slight blush coloured the other woman’s cheeks as she realised where the thief’s eyes had drifted. She had foreseen the meeting, true, and the fact that she lived without harm, but the small details were lost with time and left for her to find out.  
  
She froze, eyes widening once again as she felt a finger trace along the edge of her top, the tip brushing softly against the skin of her collarbone and further, coming to a stop above her cleavage. It sat at the lowest point of the hem, weighing the material down slightly.  
  
“Such a pretty, pretty lady. I’m surprised you don’t have a man in here with you…”  
  
“I don’t need a man to protect me,” Isis said quietly, trying to keep her voice from trembling as the thief’s hand slid beneath her top, gliding just beneath the edge of the material before slowly moving up towards her neck.  
  
“I guess that gives us something in common,” the other woman purred, reaching up to stroke the Priestess’ hair. “People always thought I was a demon when I was younger because of my hair,” she muttered, threading her fingers through the black locks.  
  
“Your behaviour doesn’t do anything to contradict that,” Isis replied, still trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
“True, true. I have my reasons…” The thief Queen leaned in, the tip of her nose touching the Priestess’. “Now, I did come here to deal with the Pharaoh, but I could be tempted to wait until another time…”  
  
“Why? Why can’t you just leave us alone?” Isis asked quietly, freezing as she felt lips brush her own, the soft warm skin using only the barest pressure.  
  
“Like I said, I have my reasons, but I could be persuaded to wait for another night…”  
  
Isis didn’t reply as one hand settled itself on her hip, the other sliding from her hair and tugging on the shoulder of her top. Lips brushed hers again with slightly more force, the thief’s tongue darting out and slipping over her bottom lip.  
  
A sound in the hall outside snapped them both to attention, the voices of guards rushing down the hall carried on the air towards them.  
  
“Well, I’ll come back later, Priestess.”  
  
With that, the pale haired woman slid off the bed and appeared to melt into the shadows. Isis blinked as the two guards appeared in the door.

“Are you hurt, Priestess? A thief has broken in…”  
  
“No…I’m fine…”  
  
She half-heartedly paid attention to their apologies, smiling and nodding as they quickly left and closed the door. Isis sighed and covered her cheeks with her hands, before reaching over and pulling the shoulder of her nightdress back up.  
  
Her fingertips drifted to the Tauk as it hung around her neck, settling on it as she attempted to see the future. The Thief Queen would indeed be back, but once again, the details were lost in time, only to be seen when it came to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Night had once again fallen over Egypt, the crisp cool of the night making a vast difference from the heat of the day. Isis sat in bed, awaiting the night time visit of a white haired demon. The Thief Queen.  
  
Days had passed uneventfully since the last visit. Isis hadn’t mentioned anything to her fellow priests, as much as it had unnerved her. The thief had lain low these past few days – to the best of her knowledge – no attacks on the palace or its inhabitants had taken place.  
  
The Millennium Tauk had forewarned her of the visit as she had curled up under the covers. Unwilling to be off her guard, she had sat herself up once again, folding her hands in her lap as she pondered the night ahead. Once again her item had only warned her of the visit and her life being spared, the details lost once again. Of course, judging by the thief’s behaviour last time…  
  
She frowned, while the other woman hadn’t hurt her, she hadn’t been pleasant either. Still, Isis knew that those actions coming from a man always meant one thing, and if they did in this case…  
  
The frown faded as a puzzled look crossed her face… How would that even work? She had heard tales of men, and knew how they managed with each other, but two women…?  
  
“Thinking deep thoughts, Priestess?”  
  
Isis started violently, covering her mouth with both her hands as the voice broke through her thoughts. She focused on the grinning thief as she climbed onto her bed, trotting over before near collapsing into a cross legged position. For a moment, a more morbid part of the priestess’ mind pointed out how much like blood the red coat looked against her pale bed linen.  
  
Shaking the thought away, Isis glared at the thief. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with.”  
  
The white-haired woman grinned before replying. “Oh?” Without any warning, she reached over and laced the back of her fingers to Isis’ cheek. “Then why is your face so warm?”  
  
Isis batted the tanned hand away, feeling her face heat even more as the other woman chuckled.  
  
“In case you were wondering, I remembered to close the door. No worthless guards to come and interrupt us.”  
  
Isis sighed, frowning as she stared at the other women.  
  
“Frowning doesn’t suit your pretty face,” Thief Queen pointed out, moving across the bed to straddle Isis’ lap once more, the priestess quickly pulling her hands away before they were sat on.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why what?” The amused edge never left the thief’s voice as she spoke, humouring the priestess.  
  
“Why do you hate him, us, so much? You said you have reasons, but what are they?”  
  
Red eyes almost glowing in the dull torchlight, the other woman pursed her lips as she thought the question over, never taking her gaze from Isis.  
  
“You really wish to know? If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret!”  
  
Isis nodded, relaxing somewhat as the other woman began to seem almost chirpy.  
  
“It’s because…” The pale haired woman lifted a hand, brushing smooth, black locks away from the priestess’ ear. She leant in, speaking in a whisper, all humour suddenly gone. “That Tauk you wear, my Ring, the Pharaoh’s puzzle, all the items…each and everyone one of them has the melted body of my family in them, the people of my town were murdered for your precious items…”  
  
Isis’ mouth fell open in shock, pulling away and staring at the thief in disbelief. She opened her mouth to contradict the story, until she was the serious expression on the other woman’s face. She wasn’t joking…  
  
Her hand reached up and touched her Tauk, fingers tracing the edge of the gold out of habit.  
  
“That’s…“

  
“Don’t even think about starting a pity party, it’s very tiresome, and it all happened a long time ago, when Pharaoh’s father was still ruling. Anyway, if you wish to offer comfort…” The thief leered as she let her voice trail off, eyes drifting down once again.  
  
“Why are you…?” Isis began, mind coming back to her earlier ponderings.  
  
“Why am I what? Why, why, why…” The white-haired woman replied with mild irritation.  
  
“It’s…I’m a woman…”  
  
“So I noticed.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I like women, that’s all there is to it,” the thief answered with a shrug.  
  
“But…” Isis stopped as she felt a hand slipping under the hem of her nightdress, pushing the silky material away from her shoulder. She froze as the material dipped worryingly low, exposing the top of her breast.  
  
“But…?” The thief asked, eyes on the priestess’ chest as she tracked the progress of her finger as it slipped across the curve of flesh now visible. Isis looked down in silence, watching the finger slip between her breasts, pulling the material down yet further.  
  
“What’s your name?” Isis cringed as she blurted the question out, too shocked to do anything else.  
  
The thief Queen glanced up for a moment, a grin on her lips. “It’s a secret.”  
  
Isis stared at the other woman, mind searching for a way to distract the other woman. “You told me your other secret.”  
  
“So I did. Alright…” She leant close again. “It’s Bakura.”  
  
“Bakura?”  
  
“Bakura.”  
  
Isis nodded. The name sounded like a man’s name, but she declined pointing this out to the other woman. She had probably already heard it.  
  
She froze again as nimble fingers began to slowly pull her clothing away, opening her mouth to protest before being silenced by a light kiss. Bakura’s lips barely touched her own in a kiss, distracting her as her top fell away, the material collecting around her waist.  
  
She made a startled sound as the cool air met with her body, pulling away from the kiss as best she could and covering herself with her arms. Bakura watched this in amusement for a second before shaking her head.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so shy, Priestess. There’s nothing to be ashamed of there.” The thief nodded her head at Isis’ chest with a grin, causing the other woman to blush further.  
  
“Because… You’re…”  
  
“I’m…? Still clothed? I can soon fix that…”  
  
Before Isis could reply, Bakura began fiddling with the ties on her coat, the red material quickly falling away and leaving her in nothing but a skirt and sandals. The priestess stared for a moment, eyes widening further before averting her gaze. The thief truly did have no shame.  
  
“You’ve never seen a naked woman before?” Bakura asked, amused at the other woman’s expression.  
  
Isis didn’t answer, keeping her gaze elsewhere.  
  
Bakura sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for an answer before finally rolling her eyes. Why did such lovely women have to be so shy and proper? Reaching up, she took a hold of Isis’ chin, turning the other woman to face her before leaning in and kissing her.  
  
The priestess didn’t move for several seconds, allowing the thief to kiss her before hesitantly responding. Bakura half smiled into the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue dart out over Isis’ bottom lip for a moment. She lowered her hands onto the dark-haired woman’s hips, slowly sliding them up and down in a gentle caress that she meant to be reassuring. Also, unknown to most people, it was also a very sensitive area.  
  
As she felt the other woman continue relax, she let her hands slide further up before gently tugging crossed arms free and wrapping them around her neck. Her nerves stood on end when she felt the priestess’ nipples brush against her own breasts as they both breathed in.  
  
The contact seemed to shock Isis out of her daze, quickly pulling out of the kiss once again. Although, Bakura was pleased to see, she was hardly unaffected, small gasps of breath and a flushed face, visible even in the poor lighting.  
  
The thief raised an eyebrow as she watched Isis try and recollect herself, flattening her hair and covering herself once again. They both sat in silence until the priestess spoke, voice quiet.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why…?”  
  
“Why are you being so nice to me?”  
  
Bakura blinked, of all the questions she had been expecting, that wasn’t one of them.  
  
“I always find that sex is better when the other person is willing, they become much more eager to try things. Would you rather I pinned you down and did what I wanted?”  
  
“No… It’s…”  
  
“Oh yes, you’re supposed to hate me. Why not carry on? One day I will kill that precious Pharaoh of yours and all the items will be mine, is it so hard?”  
  
“Yes, it is… I know why you’re doing it, and evil as you’re capable of being, you’re still treating me better than most of the guards do when they take a whore for the night. It makes me uncomfortable, and now you’ve stopped now haven’t you?”  
  
“Mainly because I’m finding it hard to believe what I’m hearing… Why is it so hard for you, priestess? I can’t get you pregnant, I don’t have any diseases to give you. It’s just fun and you shy away so much. I’d just say that you didn’t like women, but your reactions don’t make it seem that way,” Bakura stated matter-of-factly, annoyance and frustration setting in.  
  
Isis didn’t reply, hugging her arms tighter around herself. The thief sighed and reached for her coat, donning it in quick, jerky movements.  
  
She was about to leap off the bed when a voice distracted her.  
  
“Come back three nights from now.”  
  
She turned to Isis, raising one eyebrow. “Why should I? There’re plenty of women in town who won’t give me near as much trouble.”  
  
“I need to think this through. You’re right when you say it wasn’t…unpleasant. But I can’t enjoy anything like that while I feel like this.”  
  
A corner of Bakura’s mouth twitched up into a smirk. “Does this mean I may get something for all this patience?”  
  
Isis nodded, pulling her top up.  
  
“So be it.”  
  
With that, the thief melted into the shadows again, the sound of her door opening and closing breaking the quiet. Taking a deep breath of relief, Isis lay back on her bed, curling up under the covers.  
  
This couldn’t lead to anything good…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit if creative liscence taken with the bellydancing, which was generally a folk dance by women and for women, and the outfits were really not that skimpy - generally the women would actually be quite well covered. But hey, if the anime can do it, I can too. And I feel like Bakura is a "If you've got it, flaunt it and get what you want" kind of woman.
> 
> That aside, the porn will be soon.

On the third night a small celebration was taking place in the palace. The priests and several of the more important guards were being entertained by dancers, musicians and magicians of the more mundane kind. The tension in the air had alleviated as time had passed with no further attacks. Many of the guards were of the belief that the demon who had terrorised them had been injured and left for dead somewhere in the desert.  
  
Isis smiled politely as she heard the jokes about the thief’s possible manner of death, while ignoring several quieter and much cruder ones about what a waste it was for such a woman to be a renowned terror rather than a renowned whore. Throughout most of the evening she was lost in her thoughts, mind still ticking over her decision. Despite Bakura’s suggestion that she just go with it and continue to hate her, she knew she wouldn’t be capable of that, of giving herself up to someone in such a way while despising them…  
  
She shook her head. In a way it was duty, the people she lived with and cared for were left alone while the thief continued to be interested in her. But at the same time, it was deceiving them, Bakura was an enemy after all, having put several attempts on the Pharaoh’s life, yet in a way it was understandable…  
  
She gave herself a mental shake. Every time she thought about it, she ended up divided perfectly into two halves, her loyalty to her friends, people she considered family, and her duty to the Pharaoh, warring with her body, instincts and human nature. She did feel sorry for the other woman…  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts as the loud and cheery voice of one of the entertainers introduced the next act. Belly dancers, the finest in the land, of course. She perked up a little at this, while she knew that dancers brought to the palace were often also whores who used the performance to gain access to the wealthier men, they were also fascinating to watch. While she held a certain grace, the fluidity of the dancer’s bodies were second to none, hips, arms and shoulders moving like water through the air.  
  
The women almost floated in, abdomens shown, small flashes of bare thigh tempting the men in the room as they walked. While many of them concealed their faces behind layers of cloth covering their hair and most of their faces, only kohl lined eyes visible, a few chose instead to be decked out in elaborate gold jewellery. Almost immediately they began to move to the music, movements accentuated by the flow of cloth around them.  
  
Isis cast quick glances around the room, mentally laughing at the men’s faces, a slack-jawed awe managed to combine with a look of heavy intent as they watched the dancers. No doubt more than one of them would have company for the night, the women already slowly beginning to separate as they chose the men to seduce, picking out a victim with the practised ease of a snake.  
  
She watched in amusement as Seto managed to attract several of the women, a somewhat stunned look crossing his face, mingled with the unmistakable look of a tempted man as a few of them made particularly lewd hip movements. While chuckling at the display, she didn’t notice the one dancer that had made her way over to her until a jingle of gold caught her attention as a foot tapped against the floor directly in front of her.   
  
Isis started as the bangle-clad foot slipped away again, eyes glancing up to look at the dancer in front of her. Red translucent material covered the legs, pulled in just above the ankles and around the knees, long gashes down the side of each thigh and calf. They sat low on tanned hips, the hem decorated by a gold coined belt, leaving a surprisingly muscled and shapely abdomen in full view. A small red top barely covered the woman’s breasts, small sleeves curling around the upper arm, leaving the shoulders and collarbones visible. Her head was covered by a slightly thicker red material, covering all of her lower face so that only dark lined eyes were visible…  
  
Isis’ insides froze as she met with red eyes, the barest hints of a scar visible through the small gap in material, an amused look in them as she watched her, even as the figure danced, body moving perfectly with the music. This woman was…  
  
Insane!  
  
Isis’ mind began to run a mile a minute as she realised that the eyes of a lot of men in the room were on her, the fact that one of the dancers had chosen a woman – a priestess no less - being more than enough to catch their attention. Terror caused her to freeze to the spot, unsure of what to do while Bakura let out a barely audible laugh, still dancing happily as if she wasn’t in enormous amounts of danger.  
  
Yes, definitely crazy.  
  
Was she really surprised?  
  
Not really.  
  
She felt her cheeks begin to heat up again, making a small noise before covering them with her hands, trying to pointedly ignore the chuckles from the surrounding men. She took a deep breath and attempted to compose herself, resting her hands in her lap and watching the show provided, attempting to look polite yet distant. She saw Bakura grin beneath her veil, movements becoming more exaggerated, the majority of the motion now focusing on her hips and rear as the movements slowly became more and more lewd.  
  
The priestess’ eyes widened as she realised that Bakura was taunting her, trying to draw a rise out of her. Yes, the thief was most certainly evil.  
  
“Isis, if you don’t want her, I’ll take her!” She glanced towards the source of the voice, noting the angry flash in Bakura’s eyes, and saw one of the more influential guards looking at her with a crooked grin. Maybe she would have said yes if she had actively disliked him. Judging by the look on the thief’s face, she wasn’t in the mood to entertain men tonight…  
  
“It’s alright, Ahmose. She isn’t presenting a problem for me.”  
  
“Well if you change your mind…” he trailed off, raising his cup at her in salute for a moment before turning back to the women who were vying for his favours.  
  
She kept herself silent and composed as the show continued, until the women finally began to sit down next to the men they chose, the favoured ones being invited to drink and talk with the men until the time came to retire to the bedchambers. As soon as a few were seated, she gestured for Bakura to sit next to her, face flushing red again as many faces watched. The thief however, seemed unaware of all the attention and sat herself close to the priestess.  
  
She leant in, mischief in her eyes as she spoke. “Enjoy the show, Priestess?”  
  
Lowering her voice, Isis turned and spoke to the thief. “I didn’t know you could dance, I didn’t think…”  
  
“It’s amazing what you learn being raised in a brothel,” Bakura replied, the mischief never leaving her eyes.  
  
Isis’ eyes widened, when she spoke, she almost forgot to keep her voice lowered. “A brothel?”  
  
“Where else do you think an orphaned girl would be raised? Some slave traders found me after the…accident, and sold me to a brothel. Don’t worry, the men who owned it were pushovers, if a bit perverse…” Bakura replied, shrugging lightly. “And wipe that look off your face.”  
  
Isis cast her eyes down to her hands, mulling the new information over in her brain. Bakura really had had a rough time of it…  
  
“Pharaoh knows something is up,” a voice whispered in her ear. The Priestess glanced up at Atemu, noting the frown on his face as he gazed off unseeing into the distance. She wondered if he was thinking of Mahaado, or whether he knew of Bakura’s presence. A quick glance at the thief showed that she appeared to be even more amused by this.  
  
“Do you like being in danger? I swear, you’re going to drive me insane with worry…” Isis said, placing a hand on her chest as she spoke.  
  
Bakura gave another light shrug. “I’ll be fine. If you’re so nervous about it, why not just take me to your room?”  
  
“Not while everyone is watching…some of them will leave soon, let’s wait until then…”  
  
“Aww, Priestess is still so shy…” Bakura said quietly, a teasing tone in her voice.  
  
“Oh hush!” Isis replied, a small smile threatening its way onto her face.  
  
“Alright, then we wait…” the thief said with a small sigh.  
  
They sat in silence a moment, before Isis spoke. “How do you move like that? I mean, I’ve tried before…” At the amused look and snicker from Bakura, she continued. “I think it’s a beautiful dance, I’d like to learn someday, just for fun, but the times I’ve tried it’s never as…smooth.”  
  
“All you have to do is know the basic moves and practise. Maybe I’ll show you sometime,” Bakura replied, small lines appearing at the edge of her eyes as she grinned again.  
  
Isis smiled and nodded slightly. “Maybe.”  
  
Of course, she didn’t believe a word of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Bakura and Isis managed to steal away from the room. Most of the men had left, only Seto and his admirers, Akunadin and Shaadi remaining while the Pharaoh had excused himself earlier. The thief almost skipped along beside her, Isis noted amusedly, evidently she was really looking forward to it.   
  
The Priestess had to admit, she wasn’t exactly dreading it, nervous excitement flowing through her veins as the doors to her sleeping quarters came into sight. She allowed herself to be pulled in her room, casting one last glance down the corridor before the door closed behind her, slipping into the frame with a dull thud.  
  
A second later, she found herself pressed against said door, a now unveiled Bakura watching her silently, hair glowing in the moonlight shining into her room. Neither woman said anything, only the sound of their breathing interrupting the quiet of the room, Isis’ hands held to her side by the thief.   
  
Then their lips met, Bakura releasing Isis’ hands and pulling them around her waist, while reaching up with her own to hold the Priestess’ face. The kiss held almost none of the gentleness of the white-haired woman’s past visits, her frustration finding its way into her actions as she licked and nipped at Isis’ lips. The younger of the two replied in kind, a suppressed frustration of her own rising up to match Bakura’s.  
  
The thief pulled back, the two women staring at each other for several moments, mouths open slightly as they caught their breath. Isis linked her hands behind Bakura’s back, enjoying the sensation of the warm body pressed against hers, closing her eyes as small kisses were trailed along the side of her neck and down to her shoulder. She felt the material slide away from her shoulder, cool air greeting the skin before quickly being covered by a warm mouth.  
  
“Will I be able to see you dance again?” She asked quietly, not opening her eyes.  
  
“If you want,” Bakura replied, pausing in her kisses for a moment, amused tone back in her voice.  
  
“I want…” Isis said quietly, a slight blush on her face.  
  
“Well then,” Bakura pulled away and pointed to the bed. “Sit.”  
  
Isis smiled and walked over to the bed, settling herself on top of the covers as Bakura approached the space in front of her, checking around to make sure nothing would get in her way.   
  
“This would be easier if I had some music, but I’m thinking you’re not all that interested in the music, correct?” Bakura raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face as she watched Isis, the priestess nodding in reply, blush deepening. “Nice to see that you’re honest.”  
  
“I do think the dancing is nice though,” the younger woman protested.  
  
“I’ve heard that one before,” Bakura said with a grin.  
  
Isis shook her head, watching as the thief settled into place, a last look around to make sure the immediate area was clear. Their gazes locked once again, Isis almost missing the small shimmying movements of Bakura’s hips as she settled into the rhythm in her head. She looked away from crimson eyes, watching the other woman’s body in fascination as the shimmying slowly moved throughout it, the bangles and coined belt jingled with the movements, creating a rhythm of their own.   
  
She felt Bakura’s steady gaze on her, and briefly lifted her eyes to meet it, this time the other woman breaking the contact as she turned. Muscular arms lifted above her head, Isis was left with a near-perfect view of a toned backside, the material alternating being loose and clinging in just the right way. Her face grew warm as the hem was pushed down slightly, the red material now sitting worryingly low on tanned hips.   
  
The priestess’ eyes never left the lower half of the thief’s body, one part of her mind studying the movements, wondering briefly how they were performed. The other focused on how smoothly the body was moving, the power and control behind the movements, the flexibility needed to be able to perform some of them…  
  
Something red landed in her lap, and she glanced down in shock, broken out of her daze before her cheeks flushed a colour bright enough to match the material she was holding. She looked up to see Bakura still dancing, toothy grin on her face as she looked over her shoulder at the priestess, arms folded across her chest as she slowly turned around. Her hips drew small circles in the air, arms slowly uncrossing, leaving less and less to the younger woman’s imagination.  
  
Arms held out to the side, Bakura slowly made her way over to the priestess, each step accentuated with a swing of her hip. Closing the space between them, she rested her arms over Isis’ shoulders, placing a knee either side of her hips as she knelt on the bed. Lips met again in a slow kiss, the blue-eyed woman wrapping her arms around Bakura’s waist once again, hands hesitantly stroking the bare skin of her lower back.   
  
Bakura pulled away slightly, dropping small kisses on the side of Isis’s mouth, her fingers lightly tugging on the straps of the priestess’ dress, encouraging the younger woman to drop her arms. She slowly pulled the material down, both women falling still but for that one movement, twin gazes watching the white material give way to smooth brown skin, eventually pooling around the younger woman’s waist.  
  
Isis took in a deep breath as she felt fingers skimming over her bare sides, the digits barely brushing her skin at times, and almost kneading it at others. She didn’t resist when she felt herself being pushed back, leaving her sprawled out on the bed with the thief perched over her hips, giving both women a perfect view of the other. Bakura seemed to be watching her hands intently, her gaze following them as they slipped over her upper abdomen, dropping once again to pull her dress down further. The priestess let her eyes slip closed as fingers brushed over her naval, tracing around the small indentation in the skin.  
  
She let out a shocked squeak as a finger poked inside it, ticklish sensations making her abdomen contract for a moment. She looked up at Bakura, an almost annoyed look crossing her face as she saw the large grin on the thief’s face.  
  
“Sorry, Priestess. I couldn’t resist it… I won’t do it again…” Bakura finished, a mock innocent look on her face as she pushed her bottom lip out, tilting her head so that she was almost looking up from beneath a fringe of white hair.  
  
The annoyance faded away as Isis almost chuckled at the facial expression she was faced with. “You had better not…”  
  
“Ooh, she’s getting feisty…” The white-haired woman replied with a grin before leaning over and dropping a kiss on her lips. “Now lay back again, I won’t tickle you.”  
  
Isis nodded and flopped back against the bed, sighing happily as the hands once again began tracing a course along her stomach and sides, lingering whenever she took a quick breath. The priestess’ arms moved of their own accord, her hands soon gently holding onto Bakura’s hips, stroking the skin there, sometimes mimicking the other’s hand movements.  
  
A small, surprised noise escaped Isis’ mouth when she felt the light brush of fingertips over her breasts, thumbs lingering over her nipples for a moment longer before pulling away. As the hands drew back to her stomach, the growing heat in her groin turned into a full on ache, almost every fibre of thought turning onto the paths being drawn over her body. As they slid up her stomach, fingertips barely grazing the bottom of her breasts, she drew another sharp breath, almost ready to let out a disappointed moan as they ducked away again.  
  
Not knowing how else to encourage the other woman, Isis began to move her hands up and down the thief’s side, stopping shy of her breasts each time, wandering instead over the muscle she felt below the warm skin. She knew her own stomach was soft to the touch, not flabby in any way, but hardly muscled. Bakura’s stomach on the other hand, while not overly muscular like a man’s, still held visible contours beneath the soft skin.  
  
Amidst her ponderings, she felt the other woman bend down slightly, stomach curving as her hands slid up, bringing the tips of her fingers into contact with the other’s breasts. She pulled them back slightly, the blush across her face deepening further once she heard Bakura chuckle.  
  
“They won’t bite…” Bakura said, running her own hands up Isis’ stomach and over her breasts once again, holding them in place for a few moments. She watched with a smirk as the Priestess shifted slightly, a small noise escaping her throat with a sigh.  
  
“I know, it’s just…” Isis began quietly, pausing when she felt Bakura move about slightly, grabbed the younger woman’s hands and pressing them unceremoniously against her breasts. They both sat still for several moments, Isis freezing as she felt the other woman’s nipples pressing against her palm with each breath, heartbeat strong beneath the warm flesh.  
  
“There…” Bakura kept Isis’ hands in place for a small while longer, before reaching down once again to caress the priestess’ stomach. “Now…”  
  
Isis moved her hands as the thief leant down, watching as the other woman’s lips met with her stomach. A few strands of white hair fell down, obscuring her face, tickling their way behind wherever Bakura chose to go, setting her nerves on edge. The ache in her groin began to grow, leaving her breathless as the thief made her slow way up.  
  
Several small, involuntary noises escaped her throat when she felt Bakura’s tongue slide over her nipple, lips following it a moment later to caress the nub. Isis let her head fall back, closing her eyes and reaching up to tangle her fingers in the thief’s hair, pulling on it lightly with each stroke. The heat between her legs became near unbearable as she felt the brush of teeth over her skin before the other woman pulled away, cool air assaulting the sensitive flesh.  
  
She looked up to see Bakura staring at her stomach, hands sliding down her sides to where the dress had gathered around her hips, catching in the material and tugging on it slightly, red eyes glancing up. Without questioning, Isis lifted the lower half of her body from the bed, allowing the dress to slide away from her body and onto the floor, skilled hands following its trail over her legs, before slowly sliding back up again.   
  
Bakura caught the younger woman in a kiss as her hands skipped over her thighs, lightly caressing the tanned skin, a small smirk forming as she heard the gasp when her fingers drifted near to the other’s groin. The thief reached for Isis’ hands, placing them on her own hips against the hem of her bottoms, slowly lifting each hip, forcing the material down every so slightly as it came into contact with the priestess’ hands.   
  
The elder of the two straightened herself slightly, fingering the long, dark locks on the other woman’s head. She let out a content sigh as she felt Isis’ hands slide down her legs, freeing the material where it tightened around her knees and ankles, before casting it aside, leaving the two of them naked.  
  
With a small kiss, Bakura pulled away and promptly scooped the priestess up in her arms, the small squeal from Isis making her snicker as she stepped further onto the bed. Seconds later, she dropped the other woman, quickly toppling over immediately after, barely catching herself before she caused Isis any injuries. The younger of the two covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles as the thief took a few deep breaths, a grin appearing on her scarred face as she snickered in return.   
  
“Now where were we…?” Bakura said, letting her eyes trail along Isis’ body.  
  
In answer, Isis reached up and tangled a hand in the thief’s hair, pulling her down into a kiss. Tongues met as their hands trailed over the other’s body, the occasional moan breaking the quiet as fingers found a sensitive area, adrenaline surging through their veins, hearts beating hard against ribcages in anticipation.   
  
Bakura let her hands skip over the other woman’s stomach again, gently stroking the skin below her naval, occasionally brushing over the top of Isis’ thighs. She barely opened her eyes, listening to the small sounds the priestess made whenever particular areas were touched, small frustrated groans soon joining the moans. Hands explored her own body, hesitantly brushing over her backside every now and then before swiftly returning to her torso and sides, soft fingers trailing long, curving pathways down the sides of her thighs.  
  
She slid her fingers down, barely touching the dark hair that rested between Isis’ legs, when she felt the body below her shift slightly, muscles no doubt demanding movement of some kind. She was about to oblige when she felt something press up against her groin, brushing slightly as it moved, forcing her legs to open slightly. Any thoughts of seduction disappearing from her mind for several moments, Bakura pressed back against what some part of her mind decided was Isis’ thigh, a drawn out moan escaping from her throat.  
  
The thigh was very quickly moved, the priestess going still beneath her as the small sense of relief disappeared from the thief’s body, switching back into anticipated arousal.  
  
“You know, Priestess, you didn’t have to stop…” Bakura said, voice strained somewhat.  
  
“I didn’t...um…” Isis’ face flushed bright red when she realised what had happened.  
  
“Pity, I was enjoying it…” Bakura said with a grin, letting her hand stray down again, this time letting it slide between the other woman’s legs. She watched as sky-blue eyes widened slightly before falling closed, mouth opening slightly as she breathed out a quiet moan as skilled fingers ran over the sensitive flesh between her legs.  
  
Bakura let out a long sigh as Isis’ leg once again bent and pressed against her groin as the priestess slowly rocked her hips against the thief’s fingers. Bakura pushed back against the other’s thigh, leaning in for another kiss, soft lips eagerly meeting hers, feeling Isis’ fingertips digging into her back, massaging the muscles.  
  
Isis clung to the white-haired woman as the attention was taken from her mouth to her neck, the hand between her legs speeding up slightly, pleasurable warmth spreading through her abdomen with the touch. She let her hips rock of their own accord, too aroused to hold back her actions, nerves alight wherever the other’s body came into contact with her own. The skin of her thigh was damp, the warmth of Bakura’s groin pressing against it, caressing the skin almost gently with the small movements.  
  
She gasped for breath, upper body almost seeming to freeze for a moment as that ball of warmth in her stomach exploded, hips pushing as hard as they could against the other woman’s hand for several moments, trying to prolong the feeling. She buried her face in Bakura’s shoulder with a moan, body struggling to push itself closer against the other as her muscles contracted in orgasm.   
  
As the feeling faded away, the hand between her legs slid away, ending the stimulation, allowing her body to collapse against the bed. Only her panting broke the quiet as Bakura moved away to rest beside her, absentmindedly sucking her fingers clean.  
  
The two lay like that for a few minutes, the elder of the two allowing Isis to catch her breath, running her fingers through midnight-black hair from root to tip, loosening a few tangles. Blue eyes finally flickered open, looking at the thief, blush tinting tanned cheeks once again.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Don’t think we’re finished yet, Priestess…” Bakura said quietly, a small grin on her face as she pushed her hips against the younger woman’s side.  
  
“Oh…you…” The blush deepened once again.  
  
“Mmm…” Bakura nodded, amused at Isis’ face. Seems the woman’s shame had returned. Damn. With a sigh, the thief wrapped her arms around the other’s waist, rolling onto her back and pulling the priestess on top of her, Isis instinctively resting her weight on her arms.   
  
“Easy enough, woman…” Bakura said. “Here…”  
  
Isis watched as Bakura angled her free hand so that the fingers faced towards her groin. She reached over, placing her hand on top of it and led it down to her groin, positioning it where it would be most effective. She bit her lip slightly as the touch sent a mixture of relief and frustration through her body.  
  
“Just remember what I was doing to you…” Bakura pressed her middle finger down, pushing the other woman’s finger against the sensitive flesh before pulling her hand away.  
  
Isis hesitantly moved her hand when the thief lay back, watching as the older woman rested one hand on her muscular stomach, absently running a finger around her bellybutton, while the other arm wrapped itself around the priestess’ waist. Soon, tanned hips began to move slightly, rocking gently against her hand, red eyes slipping closed as Bakura snuggled her face into her shoulder, warm breath making her skin tingle.   
  
Isis moved her fingers around experimentally, on some level wondering how she was doing this without burning up in embarrassment. Her curiosity overcame it easily though, and she watched the other woman’s face carefully, paying attention to each small shift in expression. The thief’s lips pursed slightly, brushed a feather-light kiss over her skin, before letting out what sounded like a cross between a sigh and moan.  
  
She felt the rhythm of Bakura’s hips began to speed up slightly, groin pressing harder against her hand as her legs bent, giving her body more leverage for thrusting. Isis let her hand move faster, remembering the drive for completion that had plagued her body for what had seemed like eternity. She was rewarded by the elder woman’s hand reaching over and grasping onto her hip, holding it in an almost painful grip.  
  
Moments later, the rocking motion turned into several sharp thrusts, Bakura’s face scrunching up slightly as she pushed against Isis’ hand, a loud gasp escaping her mouth as she finally came. The priestess kept her hand in place, slowing the movements down as the other woman calmed, pulling it away when her body relaxed back into the bed.  
  
Isis pulled away, allowing herself to fall back and relax, listening to the breaths coming from the woman next to her, body thrumming with satisfaction. She let her eyes drift closed, muscles relaxing slowly, letting the night slowly pass now that all the thoughts that had been plaguing her for several days seemed to vanish.  
  
“So why DID you change your mind?” Bakura asked, abruptly breaking the quiet. She turned onto her side and faced the younger woman, raising an eyebrow in the air as she waited for an answer.  
  
Isis started slightly, before thinking this over for several long moments, blue eyes searching the ceiling. She gave a soft smile, before turning to look over at the thief. “Just something I remembered from a long time ago.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Isis shook her head, smile still on her face as she turned over, facing the other woman. “Doesn’t matter.” She reached a hand up to stroke a lock of white hair, letting the surprisingly smooth strands slip through her fingers.  
  
The priestess repressed a shudder as the cool air finally began to affect her, settling on her skin now that she had fallen still. She sat up, ignoring the questioning red gaze that followed her and began to pull the blanket out from beneath them, Bakura shifting her body as needed. Seconds later, they were both covered, Isis lying on her side once again, facing the other woman.  
  
“Did your parents have white hair?” She asked quietly, taking her gaze from the pale locks to the face below them. She looked away when she caught the look Bakura shot her for the question. Silence reigned over the room for several moments before the other finally replied.  
  
“My mother did, she wasn’t from Egypt. My father had black hair like everyone else.”  
  
Isis nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes and letting her body relax in the afterglow. On a whim, she reached out towards Bakura, finding the other woman’s hand under the covers and entwining the fingers with her own. She snuggled up under the blankets, not noticing the ghost of a smile that drifted over Bakura’s face for a moment.  
  
They lay like this for a long time, one of them occasionally shifting and somehow ending up closer to the other, and before long, Isis could feel the even breaths of the other woman on her face. She was about to allow herself to drift into sleep when she felt lips press against her own, drawing an immediate response from her. The kiss lasted for a few moments, the thief pulling away again.  
  
“I should get moving now. I need to be out before people start waking up,” Bakura’s voice broke the quiet, the white-haired woman barely speaking above a whisper as though she didn’t want to break the atmosphere.  
  
“You do…” Isis sighed, stomach curling up as a thought occurred to her. “Bakura…” She stopped, not knowing how to phrase her question, or whether she wanted to know the answer.  
  
“Yes, Priestess?” Bakura slid from the bed, swiftly pulling her clothes back on.  
  
“Will…” Isis paused again.  
  
“Will you…? See me another time? More than likely…” Bakura gave the other woman a grin as she pulled the veil over her head, disguising her hair. “Now I go and find myself some shelter. Get some sleep, Priestess.”  
  
Isis closed her eyes as the thief leant down and gave her a small kiss on the side of her mouth, before standing and covering her face with the veil. She kept them closed as she heard the sound of her door opening and sliding closed once again.  
  
A sick feeling grew in her stomach. She had to wonder if the next time would be in combat.

 


	5. Chapter 5 - An interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when Bakura is about seven... before her village was wiped out, before she turned into the crazy devil we all know and love. This is a flashback, told from Bakura’s side but is the memory to which Isis refers.

 

The world was awash with thousands of people.  
  
At least, this was how it seemed to Bakura as she was carried through the streets of the city. Men, women and children were all pushing, sneaking and storming their way through the hot and dusty streets. She clung tighter to her father, peering out from under the hood that concealed her head - and more specifically, her hair - from any unwanted attention. In a world of dark hair, hair like the moonlight had never been appreciated…or indeed, was appreciated a little too much. A fact she had been made aware of from a very young age.  
  
Her father had brought her to the city with several men, who planned on trading goods in the market, the money gained would be used to buy supplies before returning to their village out in the desert. Usually she was left at home with her mother, but her curiosity and nagging had gotten the better of him and he had finally given in.  
  
“There’s so many people, papa…” Bakura said quietly, red eyes wide as she glanced around.  
  
“Indeed there is, and there’s many more throughout the city, this is only one small part.”  
  
She turned in his arms slightly, looking in the direction they were heading rather than behind. Several strange smells assaulted her nose, some spicy, others strange and lingering, causing her to snort in an attempt to rid herself of it. She heard her father chuckle slightly, a large, callused hand reaching up, fingers darting beneath her hood and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, making sure it was kept from view.   
  
Bakura smiled at him for a moment getting a toothy grin in return before looking up at the three men who had accompanied them. Their horses had been left behind, tied in at a stand instead of trying to manoeuvre them through the busy streets, leaving them to walk the rest of the way. The white-haired girl had wanted to walk at first, pouting when her father had picked her up and insisted on carrying her, a sack of varying things thrown over the other shoulder. However, she was now glad for it; this would be such an easy place to get lost in.  
  
She started as several voices shouted their way from the stalls around, advertising their trade, the deals to be made, the quality of goods all being told to her in the space of seconds. The four men ignored this as they continued their trek to whoever would buy their goods.   
  
She looked around with wide eyes, gaze stopping on a man elevated above the crowds somewhat, many people gathered around him, watching and murmuring to each other with interest. Bakura watched as he lifted a burning stick, holding it above for all to see before putting it into his mouth, blowing fire out a second later, causing the young girl to gasp. A mixture of shock, horror and fascination made its way over her face.  
  
“Papa! That man blew fire! Did you see, papa?!” She frantically poked her father as she watched this.  
  
“I did, Bakura, I did…” He chuckled again at her open-mouthed stare as they walked past the fire-eater, the crowd clapping, slowly starting to drift away.  
  
“How does he do that, papa?” She asked when they fell out of viewing distance.  
  
“I don’t know, Bakura…magic maybe!” He said with a grin. “Here we are…”  
  
The young girl allowed herself to be placed on the ground, looking at the building they had stopped in front, a haggard looking woman sitting behind the stall, guarding the curtained front. She looked at the four men before gesturing behind her, turning her attention back to the crowds that passed by. Bakura was about to follow them when her father turned around, putting his hands on her shoulders before kneeling down.  
  
“Now, I’m going in there to sell off these things. I need you to wait outside here, alright? Just stand near the wall behind the stall and no one will bother you. I won’t be long.”  
  
Bakura nodded bravely, steeling her nerves and standing next to the wall as instructed, watching her father and his friends disappear behind the curtain. She sighed and looked around, studying the people who passed by her, glancing at the other nearby stalls to see what they were selling.  
  
As time passed on, she began to draw circles in the dirt with her sandal, letting out another big sigh. Her only entertainment was the customers of the stall she stood behind, varying men and women approaching, speaking with the woman and wandering off after having bought something or waved the offers off.  
  
“How much for, surely you must be selling such a small child. She can’t be yours!”  
  
Bakura looked up at the man speaking, gesturing at her while speaking to the aged woman near her. A few minutes had passed by in relative quiet with no customers.  
  
“You would have to speak to her father, he is in the building behind me conducting business. No, I am not selling her. Now if you wish to deal with an angry father, wait right there, if not I suggest you move on.”  
  
The man opened his mouth to reply, looking down to Bakura and catching her red-eyed gaze. He seemed to freeze as their eyes met, a disturbed look passing over his face, before he looked away and shuffled off.  
  
“Men,” the woman snorted, shaking her head. “Come here, girl…”  
  
Bakura walked over to the woman, happy that she had gotten rid of the man. She pushed her hair behind her ears automatically, stopping when the woman reached over and tilted her chin slightly.  
  
“You have such unusual eyes, girl. I’ve never seen anything like it…”  
  
Bakura’s eyes widened as this was said, instantly averting her gaze to the floor as her chin was released.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to throw a fuss about your eyes. Now go stand back over there and try not to let people see you. Your father won’t be much longer.”  
  
Bakura shuffled back to her spot against the wall, sitting herself on the ground and hoping the stall would keep her from the view of most people. She settled back into watching the crowds, eyes glazing over slightly as every figure began to fade into the next, until all the people became one and the same.  
  
A squeak shocked her out of her trance, followed by the light thuds of several small objects hitting the ground.  
  
She looked up to see a young girl bending over to pick up several small bread buns, long black hair covering her shoulders. Without a second thought, Bakura climbed to her feet and picked up the bun nearest to her covering the small distance between herself and the other girl, holding out the bread.  
  
The other girl glanced up, blue eyes meeting hers for a second, before a smile was sent her way.  
  
“Thank you…”  
  
Bakura smiled in response, shrugging slightly as the other girl look the bread. It was then that she noticed the clothing the other girl was wearing. Clean, white robes covered her body – aside from the dusty marks where she had leant down - rather than the scruffy looking, dirt smudged dress and tatty hooded robe that Bakura wore. Gold hung from her ears, shining brighter than the gold she had seen on any of the stalls in the market place. Golden-brown skin almost glowing in the sunlight, quite the opposite of Bakura’s paler than average complexion. Her face seemed a few years younger, several inches shorter than herself, but awareness shone from her eyes as she studied the other girl.  
  
“I lost my mother, I’m carrying the bread for her but she’s gone…”  
  
Bakura detected the frightened tone in the girl’s voice.  
  
“My father is in there, if we wait here, he’ll come out soon and he can help us look for your mother,” the white-haired girl said, nodding resolutely. Her father could do anything after all.  
  
The girl nodded, another smile being sent Bakura’s way, before it vanished and a look of curiosity passed over her face. She walked closer, juggling the bread buns into one arm before reaching out, her fingers slipping below the cover of the hood. The elder girls eyes widened as she realised a lock of her hair had escaped from behind her ear, visible to anyone who paid her any attention. She froze as Isis’ fingers gently touched the pale strands, running over them lightly before the hand retracted.  
  
“That’s pretty…”  
  
“Um…” Bakura wasn’t sure how to respond. The people of her village didn’t mind her hair, but it was still hidden from strangers and outside of her family, few people seemed to want to actually touch it.  
  
Before she could reply, a woman’s voice rose above the background noise that the market generated.  
  
“Isis, you’re alright, I thought someone had snatched you…”  
  
Bakura backed away a few steps as the imposing looking woman approached Isis, cupping the young girl’s face in her hands, before sighing happily.  
  
“That girl looked after me…” Isis said, pointing at Bakura who had tucked the lock of hair behind her ear again, looking down self-consciously. While Isis’ outfit was imposing, on an adult woman, the combination of gold and white were stunning, and very intimidating.  
  
“Well come on then, we should be off before I lose you again, young lady. What did I tell you about that, who knows what these common people might do to you…” Bakura flinched at the stress on common people, feeling the woman’s gaze on her for a long moment.   
  
Isis’ free hand was taken, the small girl being led away, her mother talking to her. Bakura looked up with sad eyes, watching her leave. However, a small smile drifted over her face as Isis turned around and smiled at her again, waving and mouthing thank you before disappearing from view. The white-haired girl waved back, not noticing as her father left the building behind her, squeaking when he swept her up into his arms.  
  
“Have you been a good girl while I was gone?”  
  
Bakura nodded, giggling as she made half-hearted attempts to wrestle her way out of his arms, soon giving up and settling herself against him. “I met a really nice girl. She was really pretty too and was wearing gold and her clothes were so white! But her mum was mean and said to her that she shouldn’t talk to common people…”  
  
The white-haired girl trailed off at this, pouting slightly.  
  
“Some people are like that, Bakura. Some of those born better off than ourselves think that anyone below them aren’t worth the time, aren’t even human sometimes. You’re better off ignoring them completely unless they’re giving you a direct order.”  
  
Bakura nodded before replying. “The girl was nice though, she still said thank you and smiled and waved to me.”  
  
“Then you found one of a kind there, ‘Kura…”  
  
Bakura nodded, setting her head against her father’s shoulder, mind soon forgetting the sadness at the elder woman’s behaviour as she watched him haggle over goods to return with. Stall keepers bartering almost viciously, whining and muttering when they were finally beaten down.   
  
Soon, they were on their way home, Bakura clinging to the horse, her father’s arms either side of her as they made their way through the desert. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a darker hue of blue that reminded the girl of Isis’ eyes, the colour also unusual in a world of dark eyes.   
  
She would have a tale for her friends tomorrow. She’d met someone important!  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Weeks passed with no sign of Bakura, no further attacks had been carried out and slowly the number of guards placed around the palace and city were reduced to their normal levels. Without the looming threat of death, the atmosphere had improved considerably. However a final cloud hung over the peace, dampening the spirits of the priests and Pharaoh. Mahaado had given his life in protection of the Pharaoh and in doing so had created The Dark Magician.

Isis sighed, pausing in her walk in the gardens. A normal burial could not be carried out for Mahaado due to the nature of his sacrifice but the Pharaoh had insisted on a commemoration of sorts for the priest. The closeness of the ceremony which was being held the next day had cemented the death of her friend at the hands of the thief into her mind.

Another sigh. Conflicting thoughts danced around her mind, dragging her emotions along with them. She knew of Bakura’s tragic backstory but also cared for her now dead friend and mentor. Anger at Bakura for killing her friend, anger at the previous Pharaoh for killing all those people and turning Bakura into what she was now and anger at herself for being angry that Bakura had seemingly vanished into midair. Buried underneath all this, a sense of shame at spending the night with her friend’s murderer, a woman who threatened death and destruction upon all those she loved…

Isis shook her head lightly.

“It kept her away from everyone else. It kept the others safe while she was with me…”

Isis knew this to be true. Bakura had even confirmed it when they spoke, but she still couldn’t shake the awful feeling.

_‘Because you enjoyed it, that’s why you feel guilty.’_

She sighed and sat down on the wall, staring out into the sunlit garden. It was now late in the afternoon and the heat of the day was beginning to ease slightly. Isis rested her head against a pillar and watched as bugs darted around the garden, entirely unconcerned with the day to day activities of the humans around them.

“Priestess.”

The voice of the Pharaoh startled her from her thoughts.

“Pharaoh Atemu.” Isis stood up as he approached.

He nodded and gestured for her to sit down again, before sitting next to her. “Are you alright, Isis? Losing Mahaado must have been hard for you…”

“Losing him was hard for us all. It must be even more difficult for you, Pharaoh…” her voice trailed off as she looked at Atemu, his eyes downcast, a frown on his face. He acknowledged her statement with a small nod.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Atemu began to speak again.

“Do you think this peace will last, Priestess Isis?”

Isis blinked. “I do not believe so. Not because the Tauk tells me so, but my feelings do. I do not believe it will end with Mahaado.”

“Have you looked into the Tauk?”

“I have, however the sight seems to be clouded. I feel like we are on a ledge where the weight of a feather can change the fate of this world and the sight will not clear until the feather has landed.” Isis had also felt less inclined to use her millennium item since discovering its origin. She glanced at the Pharaoh wondering if he knew of how the items came into being, quickly deciding that he would not. Pharaoh Atemu would probably also refuse to use the items if he knew what had happened to create them.

Isis felt a sudden urge to confess all, to tell Atemu what had happened and why it was happening. She took a breath and then stopped. That would also mean admitting that she knew the thief had been in the palace and had alerted no-one, even directly after the death of Mahaado. Her defense of keeping Bakura distracted would probably not stand up to the scrutiny of other members of the palace. Priests Akunadin and Seth would certainly be less than forgiving…

She looked up and saw Atemu gazing at her. “Were you going to say something, Priestess?”

“I just wanted to know what the plans for tomorrow involved so I can help to prepare…”

The Pharaoh stared at her silently for several seconds, seeming to search her face before beginning to reply.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The ceremony had been and gone, with respects given to Mahaado by those who were closest to him. The palace had paid their respects and many people from the city came by the gates and left offerings in his name, his gentle character had been known to the city as well as the palace and he had been well liked.

Isis was now alone in her room, removing jewellery and her ceremonial gown before preparing to bathe. Palace servants had filled a tub with warmed water containing various herbs, filling the side room with a pleasant scent. Stepping away from the rest of her clothing, she stepped into the water and slowly lowered herself down, sighing as the water covered her up to her neck, black hair flowing in the water. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the wooden tub, trying to clear her mind of everything.

“You look comfortable, Priestess.”

Isis started, a small and undignified squeak escaping from her lips as she looked up. Bakura was leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile appearing on her face when she heard the noise. “Surely your tauk told you I would return.”

“I haven’t used the Tauk today. We held a ceremony for Mahaado to honour him for his sacrifice.” Isis said, folding her arms, partly to cover herself and partly to discourage the thief from coming any closer.

“Huh.” Bakura responded to this and then fell quiet for several moments. The two women stared silently at one another, each waiting for the other one to speak.

“He was a good man, you know.” Isis was the first to speak.

“Very few of those about, Priestess.” Bakura replied matter-of-factly.

“I know, but he was. I don’t think he knew about the origin of the items and I don’t believe our current Pharaoh does either.”

“Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. It’s of no consequence to me; the items don’t belong to any of you.”

“Well I’m sure if you approached him peacefully and explained yourself…” Isis began.

“That worked so well for the rest of my people. What do you think will happen? Powerful magical items will be handed over to a known thief and killer? Even if the Pharaoh did want to cease using them, they would be kept locked away by your people. I doubt that Akunadin would be quite so willing to have an eye removed again, and he would start whispering in the Pharaoh’s ear. You do realise that man knows the exact origin of these items? He was there after all…” Bakura stopped, all trace of her usual humour gone from her voice as she stared the priestess down.

Isis remained silent. She knew Bakura was right. The items would never be given to her, at best they would be locked away to never be used again. She had no doubt Atemu would do just that once he found out about the origin, but she was also sure Akunadin wouldn’t be happy about that.

She shuddered at the thought of her fellow Priest being present at the massacre of so many people.

Silence fell again, Bakura continued leaning against the doorframe, watching silently with an unreadable expression on her face while Isis remained in the bath tub, staring back.

“Where have you been?” Isis asked, breaking the silence again since Bakura seemed to have no intention of moving from her current position.

“Busy.” A grin spread across Bakura’s face and the usual amusement crept back into her voice. “Did you miss me, Priestess?”

“No,” Isis answered quickly, “I just began to wonder if something happened to you since it has been so quiet and no-one seems to have seen or heard anything from you for weeks.”

“Like I said, I have been busy. The break has worked well since there are now less guards about.” Bakura briefly looked over her shoulder towards the window and then turned back to Isis, an even wider grin on her face. “Need someone to wash your back, Priestess?”

Isis flushed red at the sudden change in conversation, flashbacks to the previous visit in her mind followed by a stab of guilt as she thought of Mahaado.

“No. Not today.” She took a deep breath. As much as she could provide a distraction for the thief, to do so on the day when they had given a ceremony to the man Bakura had killed – even if he had sacrificed himself to become a duel monster – would be…

Bakura stared silently at her for a few moments. “The priest.”

Isis nodded, avoiding Bakura’s eyes.

Bakura rolled her eyes and sighed. “I suppose I should have expected that. Fine.”

With that, Bakura vanished. Isis blinked several times, not entirely sure how the thief managed to disappear so quickly at the end of their conversations.

Isis rested her head back again and stared at the ceiling.

She ran her fingers over the tauk which she wore at all times. A small nod as she came to a decision in her mind, starting tomorrow she was going to try and find documentation about the items. If she could find the information herself without having to mention the thief, she could alert the Pharaoh and then maybe then this could be brought to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

Isis spent the following weeks buried in the palace archives, searching through seemingly endless scrolls for any piece of vaguely useful information. Bakura had once again vanished from the face of the earth, leaving life to carry on as normal for everyone else. This held the added benefit of freeing the priestess from her protective duties as the intensive guarding schedule was relaxed.

She heaved a loud and frustrated sigh as she rolled yet another parchment up, dust whirling in the air in front of her, settling in her hair and on her clothes. Isis decided that she now knew far more than was necessary about the lineage of half of the palace, the uses and applications of various herbs and the development of housing. She had come across a few articles related to magic that she had heard Mahaado refer to but they held no mention of the millennium items.

Resting her chin on her hand, she pondered other options. Mahaado may have had further information on magic in his quarters, but she doubted that he held any information on the items. Even if they had, everything that had been part of this work had been given to Mana by now. She frowned at the pile of scrolls in front of her. She had assumed that the organisation within the library would be better than this.

Another dramatic sigh.

She picked up another scroll and opened it, skim reading as she did so to try and save time.

“Priestess Isis.”

Isis froze for a moment then stood and turned with a smile. “Priest Akunadin.”

He inclined his head and strode over to a nearby rack, searching through the scrolls. Isis sat back down and began to look through her pile of scrolls.

“Are you looking for something in particular, Priestess?” He eyed the pile in front of her.

Isis paused. If Bakura was telling the truth – and she highly suspected that she was – she doubted Akunadin would be too accommodating with the information.

“Looking for some scrolls on healing magic. Mana had asked me earlier if I could help her find them. She has all of Mahaado’s scrolls but seems to be missing a few.”

Akunadin nodded. “The scrolls you need are probably in that rack over there. Although it may not seem like it, there is an order to this place.”

Isis smiled in response. “I have learned a few new things from reading some of the scrolls I have found.” She looked over at the rack he had gestured to – one of many she hadn’t reached yet.

Akunadin chuckled and went back to his search.

Isis put the scrolls she had looked at into the various places she had found them and then began to study the rack with the information on magic. Leaning down she looked for the oldest scrolls she could find, finding several covered in a thick layer of dust at the bottom. The priestess then placed them onto the table and began to skim read them, remaining acutely aware that Akunadin was still nearby, picking scrolls from the rack in front of him with great care.

They worked in silence for some time, both concentrating on their own work and allowing the other to continue unhindered.

“You have been using your Tauk less recently.” Akunadin broke the silence, not pausing in his search.

“Yes. The sight is clouded at the moment. I try every day but it makes no difference.” Isis replied, which wasn’t a lie. He didn’t need to know that the mild distaste she had developed for the items since learning of their origins was also reducing her desire to use it.

Akunadin came to a halt and looked at her, frowning. “Clouded?”

“The future hangs in the balance, and whatever will tip it one way or the other has yet to happen.” Isis replied matter-of-factly. She had had this conversation with the Pharaoh and some of the other priests already.

“Could it be that you are searching for a remedy to this?”

Isis froze inside, although old, Akunadin was still as sharp as ever. “I had thought we could increase the Tauk’s power with the other millennium items, but now the ring is missing I don’t think it will work.” She hoped he hadn’t noticed that she didn’t answer his question. “Of course, if anyone knows of another way it would be you. You have more experience of the items than the rest of us.”

Akunadin nodded. “I can’t think of any other way to increase the item’s strength other than what you have suggested. I can be of no further help to you on this subject, Priestess.”

Isis rolled up the scroll she was currently holding, pretending as though it contained what she had been looking for. “Thank you for your advice, as long as there is no way of gaining the power of all the items to help aid the Tauk we must remain patient. Now I had better deliver this to Mana.” She inclined her head and left the library, trying to remain completely composed as she passed Akunadin and out of his sight.

However, such was her determination, she didn’t notice the way he watched her as she left.

 

 

Isis revisited the library constantly for the next few days, digging through the area containing all the scrolls on magic. She was careful to make sure she did this while the other priests would be busy to avoid being caught again. Eventually, covered in dust she finally conceded defeat.

“I should have known that no documents containing that information would be so easily found…” she mumbled to herself. She stood and dusted her gown down, trying to come up with a new plan of action. Despite the dead ends her mind kept running into, she was more determined than ever to alert the Pharaoh to the origin of the items.

Isis returned to her room and sat in a chair by the window, staring out at the sky and city beyond. She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the millennium Tauk as she tried to think of a new plan.

Out of nowhere, the Tauk suddenly grew warm, almost vibrating where it lay against her neck. Isis froze, feeling the familiar sensation of a vision beginning, her room warping and vanishing…

 

She closed her eyes momentarily and then opened them again sharply as the air was suddenly pierced by screaming and shouting. Isis dodged quickly as several people ran by down the narrow side street, pursued by armed men dressed as palace guards. She approached the main street, looking out onto the scene of devastation in front of her. Fire raged around her, homes and gardens lighting up the night sky with their flames.

Isis knew this was a vision and she would not be physically affected but she could still feel the burn at the back of her throat from the ashes floating through the air, sweat forming on her skin from the heat. A high pitched scream drew her attention to where two guards were restraining a woman and pulling her towards the alley, passing the priestess. Isis swallowed and followed them, knowing she was being shown this for a reason; but it still didn’t stop the nausea and pain in her chest as she listened to the woman crying and pleading with the guards who appeared to take no notice.

As they left the alley, Isis found the source of the fire she has seen before. In the small square was a large cauldron, fire burning beneath and a strange metallic smell rose from the flames coupled with what Isis could only describe as burnt hair…

She froze, clasping her hands over her mouth and stifling a squeak as she realised what was happening. She was witnessing the birth of the millennium items.

Unable to move, she watched as the woman was dragged closer and closer towards the cauldron and then tossed in, a short screech pierced the air, signalling almost instant, excruciating death. Taking a deep breath, Isis forced her muscles into action and stumbled into a nearby house. She leant against a wall in the dark room, retching as she tried not to replay what she had just witnessed in her mind. She slid down the wall, covering her ears as more screaming began outside the house. She was about to close her eyes until she registered movement at the corner of her vision.

She turned and saw a child, a young girl peering round the edge of the door, body rigid in fear as she stared at what was happening outside. Isis stared at her for a few seconds, before her brain registered the familiar white hair.

“Bakura…” Isis watched as the young girl pulled away from the door again and curled up into a similar position to the priestess, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands, starting violently every time a new scream pierced the air. The dark-haired woman reached a hand out, trying to stroke Bakura’s hair, but watched as her hand passed through the girl, reminding Isis that she was still in a vision and that what she was witnessing had been and gone.

Not wishing to leave the house herself, she sat with Bakura. She watched the young girl as she started slowly rocking, mumbling what sounded like a song beneath her breath in an attempt to drown the noise out. The mumbles were broken every now and then with sobbing, then resumed seconds later as Bakura seemed to be trying to calm herself. Isis felt tears gather in her eyes as she watched, completely unable to be of any help the girl in front of her or any of the people in the village.

After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming began to die down and only the talking and laughing of the guards could be heard alongside the thick bubbling of the cauldron and the crackling of the fire below it. Isis watched as Bakura slowly moved herself to the corner, as far away from the door as possible, apparently trying to make sure that she wasn’t seen. The priestess stood, looking at the small girl one last time, committing the image to her memory.

With a deep breath, she left the house and walked into the open, coming to a halt when she saw four priests in front of the cauldron, holding a large book. Approaching the priests she took a long look at the book, eyes widening when she realised what she was looking at. The Millennium Tome, an ancient book of powerful magic that no one had been able to decipher – a glance up showed her Akunadin’s face in the firelight beneath the robe – until now.

For a moment, the priest’s eyes seemed to find and pause on Isis, staring blankly before moving away and back to the cauldron and book. Another priest turned to Akunadin.

“The rest of the criminals have scattered or been killed, so no one will be returning to Kul Elna any time soon…”

“One less problem for our world to worry about,” Akunadin replied matter-of-factly.

Isis backed away, the edges of the world starting to cloud as the vision came to an end.

 

The priestess awoke with a start, taking several deep breaths, trying to steady herself. Wiping the tears from her face, she forced herself to calm down and try to wipe everything but the information she needed from her mind. The spell for this was in the Millennium Tome and the massacre had taken place in a village called Kul Elna…

She remembered Akunadin’s cold reply and shuddered, the thought of that man accompanying them all to court, eating alongside them…

She gently patted her face, trying to focus her thoughts. She had two leads now, the spell book that she was unable to read, and the presence of the village which may still hold leads. Alternatively, the fact that the Tauk had shown her that vision could be enough to approach the Pharaoh.

Several minutes passed in silence, as Isis debated all possible outcomes to her approaching the Pharaoh now and how Akunadin and Seth, his son, would react. With a small nod, she decided she would try and find some evidence first.

A visit to Kul Elna was required.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an inbetween chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. The next one is written but I need to let it sit for a couple of weeks before I read through and check it. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Isis stood by as her horse was loaded with supplies for her journey. After the vision, Isis had spent more time in the library, searching out old maps to try and find the location of Kul Elna. She had found an old map with faded writing under a large pile of scrolls which showed the location of Kul Elna. The more recent maps were missing the village; something she doubted was an accident. 

She had informed the Pharaoh of her vision – leaving out the details for now- and insisted that she travel to find out the cause. Atem had first insisted she take a guard with her, especially as they were unsure of whether Bakura was alive or not. After much debate, Isis finally convinced him that she would be safer in disguise. The presence of guards would only alert her to thieves and others as a person of importance. She had no intention of letting anyone know where she was going.

Still, despite her protest, she still felt anxious. Bakura was not the only threat to a lone woman wandering the lands. However, with any luck she would be able to get to the village, find any evidence of what had occurred and return in good time. If she travelled with only a few short breaks, she would be close to the village by nightfall the following day.

“Everything is ready, Priestess.” The stable boy stepped back, allowing Isis to approach and mount the horse.

“Thank you.” She inclined her head to the boy and set off. She dressed in plain common robes, her jewellery removed with only the tauk remaining and her face hidden by a hood.

Everything became a blur from then on. Isis had made a copy of the map for her travels, but had memorised the majority of her journey. She had to leave the city and go north, passing two towns along her way before turning west into the desert. She aimed to make the first town that night, and then the second town the following night. This would give her a third day to search Kul Elna before travelling back.

Her journey to the first town – Gebtu – proved uneventful. The sky had darkened by the time she reached the torch lit streets from the desert. She slowed her horse and began to look out for an inn. The main street held several and after asking around, she finally found an inn with a spare room and stable for her horse. While the settings were not as nice as those she was used to, the rooms were clean and tidy. After a full day of riding through the desert heat, Isis was more than glad of the rest. Vowing to bathe the next morning before setting off again, the priestess fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, after bathing in a local bathhouse and feeding and watering her horse, Isis set off again. The next town was Ipu and was the closest town to the village of Kul Elna, roughly an hour of travel on horseback away from the village. She set off in the cooler morning air, but the day fast began to heat up as midday approached. 

She travelled along the east bank of the Nile, so pausing and allowing her horse a drink and rest was easy. The foliage surrounding the banks keeping her horse happy and somehow making the heat of the sun feel less harsh. During one of these breaks, late in the afternoon before the last push to Ipu, she sat on the grass in the shadow of a small outcrop of trees. She stared across the clear waters as the sun lowered in the sky and wondered what sort of things she would find in Kul Elna. Even more importantly, what she could use as evidence on what had happened. With a sigh, she ran these questions over and over in her mind, unsure what the answer was or how she was going to pull this off.

Suddenly, her Tauk began to vibrate against her neck, triggering a sudden sense of foreboding. Isis sat up straight and began to look around. She could see some children playing further downstream and some men on horses following the same path she had. While they didn’t look menacing, or even appear to be paying her any heed, Isis knew to listen to her instincts. She jumped onto her horse and set off at a gallop towards Ipu.

After several seconds she glanced behind, stomach dropping when she realised the men had sped up and were now trailing her. She pushed her horse on, hoping that she reached Ipu soon, where she could lose them in the streets. Small flashes of vision appeared before her eyes. They were not full scenes like she usually had, but small details that she had to piece together into one realisation. The men had come from Akunadin. He knew.

Isis swallowed, throat dry. She knew something like this could happen but had been sure that Akunadin would not cause harm to an ally in times such as these. Taking a deep breath, Isis steeled herself, ready to call on her spirit monsters if need be but trying first to get to the town and hide.

Suddenly her horse reared up, two manned horses appeared in front of her from the trees lining the river, forcing her to stop. She tried changing direction but was pulled from her horse by the two men. The animal turned and ran in the opposite direction in fear, leaving her held in place.

Heart racing, she tried to move her hands to summon the Winged Guardian but they were held and twisted painfully behind her back. The other men approached, slowing down. The men spoke no words as they glanced at each other, apparently already having planned this. Isis felt a hand reach beneath her robes, grasping at the tauk and trying to pull it away from her neck. She struggled, trying to prevent the man from taking her tauk and was gripped tighter by the second man. Another man pulled a knife from under his robes, waiting on the first man.

Isis closed her eyes, a tear escaping as she thought about everyone at home. The faces of the Pharaoh, Mana, Mahaado and the other priests appeared in her mind. The loss of one lifelong friend had been painful - now she would not see any of them ever again.

Bakura also came to mind. Not just as the grown woman that Isis had met but also the little girl she had seen in the past. The little girl who would no doubt continue down the path she had chosen towards death and destruction. After that no-one would ever know what tragedy had occurred and there would never be any justice...

Isis braced herself for the knife as she felt the tauk pulled away from her neck, when a particularly strong gust of wind blew by. A familiar maniacal laugh reached her ears. Isis opened her eyes as the horses whinnied, pulling away from their riders and running away. The men were gawping at the sky behind her, frozen in terror. Finally, one screamed and ran, the others dropped the priestess and followed. Another gush of wind and what appeared to be a giant white python flew past Isis towards the men. A last scream of anguish and the men were gone, eaten by the giant snake.

Isis turned and looked up, seeing a giant winged creature fill the sky, blocking out the setting sun with its size. On the ground below it stood…

“Bakura.”

Bakura looked from where the men had vanished to Isis, eyes widening.

“Priestess?”

Isis pushed herself from the ground and climbed to her feet, picking up the tauk from where it had landed and dusting herself off. Try though she might, she couldn't stop a small smile from forming on her face. She didn’t think she had ever been so happy to see someone in her life as she had at that moment.

“Indeed.”

Bakura looked lost for words. She stared at the dark haired woman for several long moments before noting the smile. A small smirk appeared on her face in return.

“Priestess, may I formally introduce you to Diabound. My spirit monster.”

Isis looked over the monster again, surprised by its size and power. She looked back down at the thief who was waving the monster away, the remaining sunlight falling on them once again. She walked towards Bakura, limping a little where she had landed on her knee as she fell. Stopping in front of the white-haired woman she gave a little bow.

“Thank you, Bakura. You just saved my life.”

Bakura appeared lost for words again. An unusual occurrence. “I didn’t realise it was you, I thought it was just a group of men attacking a lone woman…”

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t have saved me?” Isis knew what the answer was but couldn’t help herself.

“Of course I would have.” Bakura looked mildly annoyed for a moment, before realising she was being teased. Her face relaxed before she continued, “Is there a reason you are this far north, Priestess?”

“I was vising Kul Elna.” Isis didn’t feel the need to lie to Bakura about this, and decided the thief had a right to know since she was part of the reason why.

Bakura fell silent again, staring at the priestess. Isis was sure the thief had never been this quiet in her presence.

“Why?”

Isis held up the tauk then began to fasten it back on. “The Tauk hasn’t been working for a while now, but over a week ago it showed me a vision of the past. It showed me the creation of the items…” she trailed off, remembering the screaming woman she had followed in the vision.

Bakura said nothing. She stared blankly at the priestess, apparently deep in thought.

“I thought if I came here I could find something to prove how the items were made and show it to the Pharaoh. Then he would no longer want us to use them, and you might get pardoned for your crimes as well, or if you were caught you would have a much lesser sentence.” Isis stopped talking and waited for a reaction from the other woman. She wondered if she would allow this or whether it had crossed a line.

“…You are actually a genuinely nice person, Priestess.”

Isis blinked. Bakura actually sounded surprised when she said that.

“You realise that it will never be enough, don’t you? Remember what I said before…”

“Those men were sent by Akunadin. If I go back we don’t have to worry about his opinion because I will make sure he answers for his crimes – today and back then. I'm already in danger so now I will make it worthwhile.”

Bakura blinked. “Well Priestess, if it means that much to you, I will take you to Kul Elna tonight. I doubt you will find anything that can help you, though. They were thorough in cleaning up after themselves.”

Isis smiled. “I’ll decide that for myself.”

Bakura smirked back and shrugged. She jogged into the trees and brought out a horse she had hidden in there. She mounted it first, offering a hand to Isis, who took it and climbed on behind the other woman. She wrapped her arms around Bakura for stability and they set off at a steady pace as the light began to fade.

Isis watched as the greenery of the riverbank faded into the vast, sandy landscape of the desert. Soon they were surrounded by golden sand as they rode along a small, ill-kept road. The air cooled quickly, leaving Isis shivering, even beneath the thicker borrowed robes, Bakura on the other hand seemed not to notice, silently keeping her eyes on the road ahead. Soon, as Isis began to wonder if they would be riding in the desert in the night, buildings came into view ahead.

As soon as they entered Kul Elna, Isis felt a sudden oppressive air surround her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her breath kept catching in the back of her throat. Bakura began waving her hand around at various angles, mumbling something under her breath.

“Don’t mind them, Priestess. You can understand that they’re not exactly pleased to see one of your kind here...” Bakura stated, eyes tracking the air around them, seeming to see something that Isis could not.

The sensation vanished almost as suddenly as it came, leaving Isis blinking.

“They…? The villagers?”

“The same. This is a haunted village, Priestess. Lots of anger and hate lives in this land now…” Bakura trailed off as they dismounted. She took the horse into the ruins of a house where Isis noticed hay and water in a large ceramic basin and tied it to a post.

“This way,” she walked past Isis and led her to another house that appeared to be in a better state of repair than the others. The priestess followed, taking stock of the barren road they had come down and the dilapidated state of the village. As Bakura moved further away from her, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck beginning to rise again. She hurried to move closer to the thief again, entering the house behind her.

“You can sleep here tonight, Priestess.” Bakura gestured at the woven mats in the corner of the room covered by colourful blankets. She lit a small fire in one corner of the room, stepping back as the embers began to burn. The smoke began to rise and passed through a small hole cut in the side of the house for ventilation. The room was otherwise bare, except for a table in the corner which held up a few ceramic pots and another blanket which Bakura hung over the doorway.

Isis sat on one of the mats, unsure of what to do while Bakura dug through the jars in the corner. She pulled some bread from one and scooped some water out of another with a small cup. Without a word she gave some to Isis and then picked some for herself. They ate in silence, Bakura's eyes continuing to follow unseen presences around the room.

“Was this your home when you were younger?” Isis broke the silence as she ate, looking over at the thief.

Bakura continued eating in silence, eyes focusing on the dark-haired woman for several moments. “No. My house was further into the village. This one was just in better condition than a lot of the other houses.”

Isis nodded. “How long have you been here?”

Bakura frowned. “A while. Why all the questions, Priestess?”

“I’m curious, that’s all. At the palace you always seemed to appear and disappear so fast. It felt like you just got what information you wanted and then vanished again…”

A grin appeared on Bakura’s face. “I got a little more than information, Priestess.”

Isis felt her cheeks flush. In a fit of annoyance she picked a piece from the bread she was eating and threw it at Bakura, who dodged it with a chuckle. “I know exactly what you got, I mean…” the priestess came to a halt. She wasn’t sure what she meant, just that she felt a connection with the woman in front of her. She wasn't sure if it was through destiny, sympathy or simply an after effect of the intimacy. Whatever caused it, she felt like all she knew was this one traumatic event and the fall-out from it with no inbetween. She remembered the young girl from the market place.

“We met when we were children. Do you remember, Bakura?” Isis changed the subject.

Bakura tilted her head. “When?”

“We were in a market. You were stood outside a building and I dropped some bread. You came and helped me pick it up. I had lost my mother but she found me and we left.” Isis rested her back against the wall as she watched Bakura.

“You remember that? Are you sure that was me?” Bakura looked puzzled.

“There are few women with white hair and red eyes running around Egypt. Ipu is where I was born, and it’s the closest town to here where you could trade.”

Bakura studied the priestess, moving to sit on the mat next to her. After a long silence, she finally replied. 

“I used to go into town with my father when he was trading…” She looked for a moment as if a thought came to her but she shrugged it away and then changed the subject. “You are probably safest if you remain here for a few days, Priestess. It'll give any other hired men time to lose your trail and report back with nothing.”

Isis started chuckling under her breath. “I think the Gods and world at large never thought that a member of the palace and holder of a millennium item would be safest with the Queen of all Thieves and general enemy of Egypt, Bakura.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow and started laughing. “Yeah, that’s something I never thought I would be saying…”

“Not that I’m not grateful, you understand.” Isis added, smiling and feeling her shoulders relax.

“As you should be. You should consider yourself honoured to be in my presence, safe and fed no less.” Bakura added dryly, still grinning.

“How will I ever repay you?” Isis asked, using the same dry tone and regretting it immediately as Bakura leant over and closed the space between them.

“There are one or two ways, Priestess…” she said with a grin.

Isis blushed again, brain immediately recalling the previous night they had spent together. Even worse was her body's instantaneous reaction to the memory, a sudden, aching heat forming between her legs. She covered her face and made an annoyed moan behind her hands.

“Is that a yes or no, Priestess?” Bakura asked, humour still present in her voice.

Isis sat in silence for several moments, logic and desire battling it out in her mind. Eventually she replied, removing her hands from her face and locking gazes with the other woman.

“On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“Call me Isis.”

“As you wish, Isis.”

With that Bakura leaned in and their lips met in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Isis, you should know better than to give Bakura that opening...
> 
> Feedback? Comments? Someone? D: The next chapter is already partially written - I just need to do the rest of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Isis leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Bakura’s neck, spreading her legs to allow the thief to knee between them. The thief lifted her hands to Isis’ face, fingers stroking her cheeks before trailing down over her neck and to the collar of her robes. With practised ease, Bakura had soon managed to remove the coarse robes, leaving Isis in a thin, beige dress.

Both women were breathing heavily as the kiss deepened, bodies instinctively moving closer together. Bakura broke away from the kiss, panting lightly as she nuzzled into Isis’ neck, allowing them to catch their breath. Isis, now pressed firmly against the wall, took several deep breaths to steady herself. She could feel the ache between her legs strengthen at the proximity of the thief. She slid her hands into the coarse, white hair of the other woman as lips began to graze the sensitive skin on her neck. With a deep sigh she encouraged the other woman’s movements, lips and teeth leaving a cool trail behind them.

Isis let herself slide down the wall, bringing her face level with the thief’s once again. She didn't expect the movement to also bring her groin into contact with the other woman’s knees, causing Isis to gasp. This didn’t go unnoticed. Bakura chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, one hand moving to the exposed skin of Isis' thigh. The white-haired woman briefly caressed the soft skin, feeling the muscle tense below the soft skin. She gave the area a light squeeze before sliding her hand under the priestess' robes. Bakura reached the other woman's underwear and ran the tips of her finger over it. A small noise from the other woman encouraged her further. She repeated the movement with more pressure, feeling the priestess shift her hips, encouraging the sensation. She slid her hand beneath the loincloth, fingers passing over the hair there to press between the lips. Warm, slick fluid had gathered there, spreading easily at the touch of Bakura's fingers. 

As Isis began to moan into the kiss, breathing coming harder, Bakura pulled away and looked at the other woman. Isis’ cheeks flushed, the pink tint only just visible in the fire light. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, tongue darting out to wet them as she looked at Bakura, a questioning expression on her face. Heavy breaths caused her bosom to rise and fall, catching Bakura's attention.

The thief smiled. “Trust me, you’ll like what I have in mind…”

Bakura edged back, grabbing Isis by the hips and gently pulling her along until the priestess lay flat on the ground. The thief once again knelt between the priestess' legs. Without a word, Bakura began to remove the dark haired woman’s remaining robes, enjoying the mixture of desire and embarrassment on her face.

“Honestly, Isis. You have nothing to be ashamed of…” Bakura said, enjoying the view as she began to remove the rest of her own robes, tossing them aside.

She leaned over the other woman again, dropping a small kiss on her mouth before moving onto her neck. Isis closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation as the white haired woman kissed her way down her neck and across her collar bone. Rough fingers grazed the sides of her breasts, stroking the soft skin before they were replaced with soft lips. The priestess’ breathing deepened as lips and tongue traced around her breast. The sensation of teeth grazing her nipple, the skin tingling as it became taut in response to the other woman's touch almost became too much to bear. 

Bakura moved on, kissing her way down the priestess’ stomach and across her hips. Isis shocked herself out of her current stupor when she realised the woman was currently close to her groin. A glance down told her that Bakura was not only close but has a clear view of everything.

“Bakura, wha-?”

With no explanation except for the mischievous grin on her face, Bakura leant her head forward and ran her tongue the full length of the soft tissues that lay between the darkened lips.

Isis moaned loudly, startling herself and making Bakura chuckle. The thief’s tongue swept between the parted lips, coming to a halt where the pinkish flesh ended and patch of hair began. The white haired woman began to lick and suck on the lobes, eyes half lidded as she listened to the other woman’s moans. The priestess’s hands buried themselves in Bakura’s hair, holding the white locks in a firm grip.

Bakura moved her tongue around, watching the other woman for her reactions to each movement. She revelled in the sight of Isis as she moaned. Blue eyes closed, head tilted back, light sheen of sweat forming across her breasts and stomach in the firelight. Deep breaths followed by long moans caused her breasts to heave, stomach muscles tensing and relaxing as her hips began to move. 

Bakura prided herself on her physical strength and spiritual power for fighting as well as her intelligence. This, however, was an entirely separate and just as addictive kind of power…

Isis’s muscles tensed sharply as Bakura’s tongue swept around the small bud of flesh that sat between lips. The white-haired woman repeated the action and received the same result, albeit with a louder moan. She began to repeat the motion with more pressure, feeling the fingers in her hair tighten painfully. She felt the other woman begin to thrust, pushing the sensitive skin against Bakura's tongue. The thief settled into the rhythm with her tongue and lips, following the lead of the thrusts. The dark haired woman let out one last moan, hips thrusting a final time to push her over the edge. Her whole body tensed, the waves of pleasure passing over her, leaving her focused on nothing else.   
Several seconds passed when suddenly all the energy drained from her body. She let her hips fall back to the floor and lay staring at the ceiling as she tried to return to reality.  
Bakura sat up between the priestess’s legs, enjoying the vision of the other woman. Cheeks and chest were flushed as she recovered, eyes blinking at the ceiling in a daze. Moving to kneel on all fours above the priestess, she grinned when they made eye contact.

“Enjoy that, Pr- “ Bakura paused for a moment, habit kicking in, “-Isis?”

Isis blinked at her for a few moments, appearing to be gathering her senses.

“What was THAT?”

“Exactly what it seemed like; something to make another person feel good,” Bakura replied, grin widening at the trance the other woman seemed to be in.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Isis asked, focusing her gaze on Bakura as her senses returned.

“Here and there, but before I tell you anymore stories…” Bakura grabbed Isis’ hand and pushed it between her own legs, letting the priestess feel the wetness that had gathered there. Isis felt the blush on her cheeks deepening again in embarrassment. Returning the sensation would only be fair...

She experimentally moved her hand, feeling her fingers glide over the soft skin. Bakura sighed in response, eyes drifting closed as she moved her hips against the other woman’s hand. Isis began to move her hand up and down, matching the rhythm of Bakura’s hips. With her other hand, she began to stroke the thief’s back, feeling the dips and ridges of the scars that were there. She trailed the hand around, passing over a particularly large scar on her waist. She cupped the other woman’s breast, feeling the nipple pressed against her palm, becoming firm to her touch. 

A small idea occurred to Isis. She wrapped an arm around the other woman’s waist and moved her legs so that they were interlocking with the thief's. She kept her hand in rhythm with the other woman's hips as she positioned herself. With no warning, she pulled Bakura over sideways, using her leg to help trip the woman up, unceremoniously tipping her onto her side. The white haired woman made a grunt as she landed and looked up, a shocked expression on her face as she worked out what had happened. Isis tried to hide a giggle as she sat up, lifting a leg to straddle the other woman’s legs.

“Sorry, it’s just easier this way…” She put a hand in front of her mouth, hiding her smile and trying to stifle the giggle as it tried to work its way up again.

Bakura stared at her for a moment, eyebrows lifting, then she grinned and started laughing, causing the dark haired woman to begin laughing too.

“Ah, you do surprise me…”

Isis smiled, taking the statement as a compliment. She ran her eyes down the other woman’s body, conscious of the red eyes currently focused on her. She briefly pondered trying to do the same thing Bakura had done for her, but the feeling of embarrassment put a stop to that. Maybe not this time…

Instead, she moved to lie down on her side next to Bakura, leaning in and instigating another kiss. With her hand she first cupped the other woman’s face, running her fingers over her jaw, then over her neck. She traced a line down the centre of the white haired woman’s body. Placing her hand back into its previous position, she began moving her fingers between the flaps of skin. Bakura began breathing heavily into the kiss, bringing her own hands up and sliding them into Isis' hair. She began stroking the dark locks and then gripped them, keeping the priestess as close as possible.

Bakura’s hips began to move faster, pushing the sensitive bud of skin harder against the priestess’ hand. They broke the kiss, Bakura burying her face in Isis’ neck, panting and groaning quietly. The thief released Isis’ hair and slid around the back of her neck, fingertips pressing into the skin. As she came, her hips thrust against the priestess’ hand with surprising force until it passed over her.

Bakura relaxed back down onto the bed, catching her breath while Isis re-positioned herself. Remaining on her side, Isis slid her hand around the other woman's waist. She felt Bakura begin to play with her hair, twirling the dark locks around her fingers as they lay in silence. The room had begun to darken, the flames of the fire dying down to embers. The white-haired woman sat up slightly, pulling the blankets over them.

“I will have to start fetching priestess’ back to my home more often…” Bakura said, clearly sounding amused at the whole situation.

“I think most of them would slap you as soon as you started talking,” Isis replied, chuckling lightly. 

“Ah, you’re right. You’re the only fun one I’ve ever met.” Bakura said, turning her head slightly so that her lips moved against the other woman’s forehead.

“I’m the only one you’ve ever met and spoken to!” Isis said with a laugh.

“Aaha, I have come into contact with far more people who claim to be closer to the gods than you would think, Isis.” Bakura paused briefly before saying the other woman’s name, finding it strange on her tongue.

“I imagine you have some interesting stories…” Isis didn’t argue. She knew all kinds of corrupt people ended up in positions of power and subsequently used that power to abuse those they deemed below them. 

“I do. I’ll have to tell you some stories one day….” Bakura said, trailing off as the light from the embers finally died out, plunging them into darkness.

“I would like that.” 

They both fell silent and soon Isis felt her body begin to relax under the warm blanket and soon she fell sound asleep.

 

Isis awoke, blinking several times to try and clear her vision as she found herself temporarily confused by the new surroundings. Several seconds passed until her mind caught up, the events of the previous day returning. She glanced around – Bakura was nowhere to be seen, her standard behaviour, though thankfully the ghosts also seemed to be missing for now. The white-haired woman’s red coat was spread out over her as a blanket, meaning she probably hadn’t gone far.

The priestess reached for her robe and pulled it on, before standing and moving over to the jars in the corner for some water. She sipped, mulling the previous night’s events over in her mind. What should have been a simple mission had become so much more complicated – both with Bakura and Akunadin. Finding the proof to connect the priest to his crimes would be manageable, but dealing with Bakura…

She sighed. Bakura was right in that while she had a cause for all of this, she had still committed crimes which she would be punished for with jail or worse. Isis knew Bakura deserved to be punished, even Bakura knew this, but selfishly, she wanted the other woman to be spared, or at least given a lesser punishment in light of what had happened. The likelihood of this happening was slim, though Isis was sure she would have a better chance if other people were able to see the vision she had seen.

“Morning.” Bakura’s voice broke through her thoughts. “It’s too early in the day to be frowning like that.” The other woman was in her plain brown robes and carrying a jar which seemed to be filled with fresh water, which she used to replace the one currently sitting in the corner.

“Good morning, I was just thinking…” Isis replied, moving aside as Bakura changed the water, feeling slightly awkward. At least the previous times Bakura had disappeared for weeks on end immediately after, something Isis had never thought she would consider a blessing.

“Well stop thinking. You can do plenty of that later,” said Bakura matter-of-factly, tidying the blankets away on the bed. 

“Will you show me around today?” Isis asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I will indeed! But first I am going to bathe, I thought you might want to join me…” Bakura finished the sentence with a grin.

As much as she wanted to carry on with her mission, Isis couldn’t say no to a bath. “Is there a bath house here?”

“No. Just the river,” Bakura said, “But there’s no-one around for miles so you don’t have to worry about anyone watching.”

“If I was worried about someone watching me, I wouldn’t be bathing with you!” Isis replied, the awkwardness fading as they slipped into their routine.

“Well you are so very pretty…” Bakura replied, leering.

Isis rolled her eyes but smiled in return. “Yes, yes. So you keep saying. Which way is the river?”

Bakura picked up some blankets that were set aside and led Isis out of the house and began walking down the main street. The landscape shimmered in the heat of the day, emphasising the silence around them. Isis no longer felt the oppressive air of the spirits but still felt a very strong sensation of being watched with malicious intent. She glanced at Bakura who strolled ahead, squinting in the sunlight, seemingly locked in her own thoughts. Her face was unreadable, the usual smirk nowhere to be seen. Isis’ stare seemed to catch her attention and she blinked and turned back to the priestess.

“Yes?”

“I’m not accustomed to seeing you so deep in thought,” Isis said. It was true, Bakura was often very much in charge of their encounters, keeping her thoughts well-hidden and leaving before Isis was able to learn anything.

“And here I thought it was my good looks,” Bakura replied, heaving an overdramatic disappointed sigh, which then made her laugh.

“I’m glad you find yourself so funny,” Isis said, holding back a laugh.

“I am a woman of many talents and wonders.” Bakura said, turning down a side street and gesturing for Isis to follow.

“I can’t deny that.” Bakura was certainly an interesting woman, Isis couldn’t deny that.

Turning yet another corner, the river suddenly came into view. The golden sand that covered everything gave way to grass and plants, with large beds of reeds lining the edge of the river. The sound of flowing water broke the quiet air and the sensation of being watched eased as they moved further from the houses.

“There’s not usually any crocodiles around here but keep an eye out…” Bakura said, unceremoniously stripping and walking straight into the water.

Isis stood on the bank for a few moments and then resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t be having a peaceful bath alone. She moved closer to the reeds before removing her clothes, scanning the horizon for any sign of watchers.

“Like I said, Isis. There is no one around for miles.” Bakura had submerged herself to her neck, the longer parts of her hair swishing around in the water as she moved. Isis tied her hair up and made her way into the water, slowly adjusting to the cool water as she made her way in, the water rising to reach her shoulders. 

“Where is the tablet located, Bakura?” Isis said, swishing her hands through the water and turning to the white-haired woman behind her, who was staring out across the river. Isis followed her line of vision, didn’t see anything and waited for a response.

“Nearby,” Bakura replied shortly, still watching the river.

Isis nodded. She wondered if the ghosts came this far out and that’s what Bakura was seeing. Eventually Bakura turned away from the river to look back at the priestess. “I thought I saw something in the water, just making sure it wasn’t a crocodile…”

Isis sputtered and then started laughing, causing Bakura to tilt her head and stare questioningly.

“Sorry, it’s nothing, I just…” she paused for more giggling. “I thought you were being spiritual or communicating with the spirits… or something… You were checking for animals…”

Bakura raised an eyebrow, corner of her mouth curving up slighty. “Well you don’t get very far in my position without paying attention to what’s going on around you… I’m glad you find me so funny.”

Isis apologised again, trying to calm the sudden bout of hysterics down. This took several minutes, during which time Bakura watched the priestess, occasionally checking the river which would induce another set of giggles. After the third time this happened, Bakura flicked some water at the dark-haired woman’s face, breaking her out of the latest set of giggles with a small squeak which in turn made Bakura laugh. Isis responded in kind, the two women quickly embroiled in a full water fight which continued for several minutes, previously dry hair getting soaked.

Eventually the splashing eased off, both women giggling, pushing wet hair back from their faces and wiping water from their eyes. 

“Well that’s probably our cue to get out…” Bakura said, taking the Priestess’s hand and leading her out the water to where she had placed the blankets. She handed one to Isis, then gave herself a brief pat down then wrapped it around her and sat down. Isis followed, deciding that getting dressed while her hair was so wet would be less than comfortable. She began combing her hair with her fingers, working her way from the ends to the roots in an attempt to remove tangles before it dried in the sun. 

“Need a hand, Isis?” Bakura asked, edging over and taking some of the dark hair in her hand, beginning the detangling process without waiting for an answer.

They sat in silence, working on Isis’ long hair until Bakura broke the silence.

“What will you do when you go back to the palace?”

Isis was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure. I think I will be safe once I am back in the palace and among the other priests and near the Pharaoh.”

Bakura nodded. “I doubt he would attack you in the palace, but I wouldn’t be completely sure of that in your position…”

“I know. As soon as I go back I intend on speaking to the Pharaoh about what I’ve seen here and what happened…”

“Do you think he will believe you?”

“If I have the proof and tell him of my vision, he will believe me.”

Bakura grunted, accepting Isis’ statement but not completely believing it. They sat in silence for a while longer, finishing detangling the priestess’ hair then Bakura briefly running her fingers through her own much shorter hair. Isis ran her fingers through her hair a last time, satisfied that it had dried enough to allow her to dress comfortably. 

“Well, Priestess. Are you ready to see the reason this village was slaughtered?”

Isis nodded. Both women dressed and headed back towards the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait (for all up to 5 people reading this) - the last few months have been hectic but all the big thing are done so hopefully I can resume regular writing again. I fully intend on finishing this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked in silence, the oppressive air of the spirits thickening the air as they moved through the village. The land shimmered with the heat of the sun, the hair of the two women drying with ease.

Ahead, among the ruins, Isis noticed one house that stood in better condition than those around it. The walls were still in one piece, though it contained a wider door than any of the buildings she had seen so far. As they approached, Isis was sure she could feel a cool breeze graze her skin, the sunlight suddenly felt as though it was losing some of its strength.

“The spirits may…react to you being here. Try to ignore them, they can’t harm you,” Bakura said, taking Isis’ hand and leading her into the building. A large trap door lay propped open, stone steps leading into darkness, flanked by two lit torches. They walked in silence once again, the cool air rising around them, the only warmth where their hands met. Isis could feel the spirits gathering around again, could almost hear them now, screeching and screaming as they glided past.

“Do they always sound like that?” Isis asked. Hearing that noise all the time would affect anyone…

“The spirits? Only when they’re angry, usually they’re quiet when I’m alone. Sometimes I can hear them talking to each other, and sometimes they talk to me. They’re screaming because you’re here and wearing that…” Bakura gestured at the Tauk.

“They talk to you?” Isis asked, their conversation helping to drown the background noise out.

“Yes, why do you think I’m so good at vanishing when I don’t want to be found…” Bakura turned her head to look at Isis, a grin on her face. “They’re part of the secret to my   
success. Of course the rest is pure talent.”

“So they are able to leave the village?”

“Yes, as long as I have one of the millennium items. Not all of them, some seem to be able to bear it more than others.”

“Are you…” Isis began and then stopped, wondering if her next question would be too personal.

“Am I what?”

“Are you able to… I mean, do you recognise the spirits individually? Your family…?” Isis started and stopped again.

“No. I can’t tell if I knew them when they were alive or not. They are all faceless and angry spirits…” Bakura trailed off. Isis wanted to say something comforting at that moment. Say that maybe the spirits who accompanied Bakura were her family. That maybe that’s why they had the strength to travel with her and look after her. She stopped and reminded herself that in this instance she had no place to be commenting on who these spirits may be. After a moment, Isis realised that at some point in her life, Bakura had certainly mulled those thoughts over herself.

She squeezed Bakura’s hand, hoping that would carry her thoughts across as their feet finally found flat ground. The room in front of them was a cavern, large pillars of rock helping to support the ceiling and torches hung on the wall and the pillars. Ahead of them sat the Millennium Stone, raised on a small podium a few steps above the floor. The orange light of the torches danced across the surface, highlighting the empty spaces where the items were created.

Bakura led Isis towards the stone and the screaming of the spirits began to pick up again. They came to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

“Well there it is, the Millennium Stone,” Bakura said, gesturing for Isis to go closer.

Isis made her way up the steps and looked down upon the stone. The spirits now glided every closer, their strengthened presence now allowing them to come into contact with the priestess. She felt her hair being lifted as they snaked around her, more and more gathering in a tightly woven cloud. Isis knew they couldn’t hurt her, but the feeling of these screaming presences wrapping round her was incredibly intimidating.

A warm hand touched her back, as another hand waved in front of her, Bakura muttering at the spirits under her breath as she shooed them away.

“I said they wouldn’t be happy,” Bakura said, now that the spirits had resumed their screams at a distance once again.

“Well, it’s understandable…” Isis said, still looking at the Millennium Stone, studying each space where an Item had once sat. “After all, I am one of the people they were sacrificed for.”

Bakura said nothing and remained where she was, stood behind Isis to keep the spirits at bay.

“Shall we go?” Isis asked finally.

Bakura nodded and led the priestess out again. Silence fell once again and as daylight approached, the screams of the spirits began to fade away.

 

They walked in silence once again, making their way back to Bakura’s house, both women lost in their thoughts. Isis wondered how she would go about explaining all this to the Pharaoh, while also trying to keep out of Akunadin’s way. Hopefully if she was gone long enough he would assume that his assassins had been able to complete their work, but she couldn’t leave it too long to go back…

They entered the shade of the house once and Bakura immediately poured some water, passing a cup to Isis and then filling one of her own.

“So what’s your plan priestess?” Bakura asked, reaching for some dates and passing some to Isis before sitting on the bed, patting the space next to her for Isis.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out now. I have no doubt the Pharaoh will believe me, but it is getting past Akunadin, and also…” she trailed off; a large part of her thoughts had been taken with ways to keep Bakura safe or minimise her punishment.

“And also…?” Bakura chewed on the fruit, gazing at the priestess as though she was trying to read her mind.

“Well… if Akunadin is punished, and the items are removed from use or even given back to you, what will you do?”

“Put them back in the stone of course. Then they can be buried in that cavern.” Bakura said after a moment.

“And what about after that?”

“If you’re worried about my punishment, I can still disappear, Priestess. After all, the spirits are only part of my success!” Bakura grinned. “My request is fairly simple.”

“What if I get the pharaoh to agree to release the items to me and some guards? We can put them back and then have the entrance sealed over with large stones…”  
Bakura stared at Isis for a while, an odd look on her face - part confusion with a hint of a patronising half smile. Eventually she reached out and put her hand on the priestess’ head, ruffling her hair. “You’re too good for them, Isis.”

“I’m just trying to do what’s right…” Isis replied with a smile, removing Bakura’s hand from her head and holding it instead.

“Finally someone worthy of your position…” Bakura said. “That’s a rarity.”

“It’s not rare…” Isis began.

“And it isn’t common, either.” Bakura cut her off. “You know as well as I do.”

Isis sighed and nodded. Bakura wasn’t wrong, corrupt people were everywhere, including positions such as hers – but it didn’t erase the good people. In this case, the person who held the power she knew to be a good person.

“It doesn’t mean that there aren’t good people out there. Most of the holders now are good people – not corrupt. Akunadin excepted.”

Bakura said nothing, placing another date into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

“We’ll see. Everything depends on your being able to convince the Pharaoh and his staff of what Akunadin did.”

Isis nodded. She was sure they would see the horror of the items and be willing to give them up, but she would have to get past Akunadin first. While his initial plan had failed, he may have other back-up plans ready, especially as the first set of men would not have reported back…

“Bakura? Would you be willing to accompany me back? Not to the palace but back to the city? Just incase Akunadin has more men waiting…” Isis said, looking at Bakura who was chewing on another date.

Bakura tilted her head and swallowed. “I was going to suggest you might need company. I’ll just stay at a distance as we get closer to the palace…”

Isis smiled. “Thank you. Hopefully this will soon be over.”

Bakura briefly raised her eyebrows in agreement as she put another date into her mouth. “In the mean time we can eat some real food in Ipu on the way back. We can set off tomorrow morning while it's still cool.”

Isis nodded. The idea of another night in this peaceful location certainly wasn’t upsetting… At least not now that the ghosts were leaving her alone.

“I have a question, Bakura.”

“Hmm?”

“Where did you learn to dance?”

“Here and there. It’s a handy way to make a living when you’re a young woman afterall. Wanna try?”

“I don’t think I would be able to, those movements in your abdomen look like they need a lot of practice,” Isis replied, gesturing vaguely to Bakura’s midriff.

“They do, but it doesn’t mean you can’t try. Come on, stand up! Time to learn something new,” Bakura grabbed Isis by her hands and pulled her to her feet.

“First, stand straight,” Bakura’s hands started on her shoulders and worked down, repositioning the other woman. “Shoulders back slightly, tuck your rear in and look after your back, feet hip distance apart…” Isis tried to ignore how much she was enjoying this part of it.

“And now, move your weight side to side, keep your knees relaxed, don’t straighten your legs,” Bakura’s hands gripped Isis’ hips, applying pressure to one side and then the other. “Keep your shoulders back, try and keep the top half of your body still…”

This continued for a while, Bakura repositioning Isis where needed. The Priestess was not given a moment to relax until she finally stopped and bent over, trying to rest her stomach muscles. “This is a lot harder than it looks and I’m only doing a beginning move!”

“It comes easier as your muscles develop and get used to it, but you’re getting there…” Bakura grinned, peering round at Isis as she recovered.

“I clearly have a lot of practicing to do!”

“Well, Isis, we have all night!”

Isis suspected she would not be able to manage this all night, but Bakura actually seemed pretty enthused about teaching this to her. She decided that fostering an enthusiasm for something other than the items was worth a few aching muscles in the morning.

And she wasn't complaining about the constant adjustments that Bakura felt she needed, nor the wandering of her hands. Afterall, Bakura clearly enjoyed teaching her new things.

 

When Isis awoke, the first thing she noticed was that Bakura was gone again, probably to get more water and food. The second thing she noticed when she sat up as pain flared across her abdomen and along her sides. She groaned and lay back onto the bed again, wondering how she was going to manage a day of horse riding while aching like this.

“Good morning, Priestess!” Bakura paused and looked at Isis’ face before grinning. “Feeling last night?”

“I ache in muscles I didn’t realise existed!”

Bakura laughed. “They’ll get better as you start moving,” She put the fresh water and food on the table. “Let me help you…” She pulled Isis into a sitting position before fetching her bread and water and then getting her own.

“You must have such strong stomach muscles…” Isis reached over and prodded Bakura in the stomach, the already defined muscles tensing at the sensation.

“Of course!” Bakura slapped herself on the stomach a few times for emphasis. “Now eat up, we need to be going soon.”

Isis nodded and began to eat, gingerly moving herself around every few minutes to try and ease her muscles.

Soon they had finished eating and left to get the horse to ride back into Ipu. Both women wore plain robes to cover their clothing in an attempt to avoid any attention. The desert stretched endlessly around them, the horse carrying a steady pace along the road. Isis felt her muscles slowly grow accustomed to movement again, the pain beginning to fade to a tolerable background ache.

They arrived at Ipu sooner than Isis expected. The city was a hive of activity with market stalls filling the narrow streets, the smells of meat and spices filling the air. Bakura led the horse through the streets with practiced ease.

“We can get something to eat and get some water, then we can head to Gebtu for nightfall. If you have some money, you can get yourself a separate horse as well. Two horses will run faster for longer than one.”

“I do have some money for that, since you fed me for the last couple of days,” Isis said. “Not to mention it would help me get back to the palace faster once we get there, which means less chance of running into trouble.”

Bakura nodded and within minutes they were purchasing a new horse, followed swiftly by a tasty spiced pork and beer. Both women filled their water pouches up and were on the road again before long, determined to reach Gebtu before nightfall.

They rode along the banks of the nile, the air cooler here than in the city and desert. This time no riders appeared to chase them down and the journey was uneventful. They rode in silence most of the way, both women contemplating what was ahead. They stopped reguarly, allowing the horses to rest and eat and sat by the river. As they rested, Bakura gave Isis snippets of information about nearby towns and villages. She knew what they were famous for and what they were good for and where to go if she needed anything specific.

As the sun began to set, they finally reached Gebtu.

“First we need to find somewhere to stay, then we can eat! I know just the place…”

Before long they had arrived at a small inn that lay down a side alley. The keeper seemed to know Bakura and waved the two women through, taking the horse to the attached stable.

“You know him?” Isis asked as they made their way to a room. A simple bed lay in the corner.

“Helped him out over the years and he’s helped me out a few times. We just trade favours now. I also know that if anyone comes asking, he won’t say anything,” Bakura replied, turning and landing on the bed with a thud.

Isis sat next to her, though in a more delicate fashion. “That’s useful for you.”

“And you, at this moment.”

Isis nodded.

“How about we go get some more food before everywhere packs up for the day? Then we can have a real bath!”

“That sounds good to me!” Isis said, enjoying the thought of a warm and semi-private bath, rather than the cool water of the nile and the threat of crocodiles.

They wandered the streets this time, finally finding a stall with cooked fish, vegetables and fruit. They stood and ate, polishing the meal off quickly before heading towards the baths that Isis had visited on her first journey through the town. She was glad to see they were empty, with only herself and Bakura present.

Soon, Isis was breathing a sigh of relief as she lowered herself into the warm water, muscles gratefully accepting the warmth. The quiet of the baths strange and peaceful after the bustle of the city outside. Bakura lowered herself in next to the other woman and rested her head back on the edge of the bath, arms stretched out along the side, one around Isis’ shoulders.

“Tomorrow we’ll have our answer,” Isis said, relaxing her head back onto Bakura’s arm.

“We will, for better or worse.” Bakura said, slowly swaying her legs in the water, creating small ripples across the otherwise smooth surface.

“Regardless of what happens tomorrow, thank you for helping me, Bakura.” Isis turned to look at Bakura. A strange feeling in her chest told her that no matter what happened, the two women wouldn’t be able to spend time together like this again.

Bakura stared at the Priestess for several moments, eyes slightly wide before a small smile appeared on her lips.

“You’re welcome, Isis.”

Isis returned the smile and then closed her eyes, letting her body relax. Bakura’s presence made her feel oddly safe – she certainly wouldn’t be getting attacked by random bandits with the fearsome Thief Queen around.

Bakura watched as Isis relaxed, body and mind on the border of sleep, completely trusting in her currently company to keep her safe. Bakura played with a stray strand of dark hair that had escaped the loose bun her hair was in, Isis' eyes remaining closed, dark lashes casting a shadow across her skin.

In a voice so quiet, even a fully awake and aware person would have struggled to understand, Bakura spoke.

“Thank you, Isis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a goddamn miracle I updated! I apologise for taking so long, there was house moving, new jobs, new stressful jobs, more new jobs, a course and life as a whole.
> 
> I now have it slightly more under control! And as I am starting a course in September, I want this done by then so that you don't have to wait forever!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy until it is finished!


	11. Chapter 11

Isis awoke early, snapping out of sleep almost immediately, heart racing as her mind took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. Light crept into the small, plain room through a small window that was covered by a mall panel of wood. The sounds of people milling around outside, getting ready to set up business for the day drifted in. Staring at the line of light, her mind wandered out of the city and to the palace where the fate of the items and Bakura would be decided later that day.

As thoughts of the other woman crossed her mind, Isis realised with a jolt that Bakura was actually still beside her. She turned, studying the sleeping face of the other woman; something that felt oddly intimate to Isis. A slight frown had been embedded into her features over the years, the small crease between her eyebrows visible now that Isis was so close. Her eyelashes were white just like the rest of her hair, and surprisingly long. Her lips were parted, the usual smirk missing from them and only the deep breaths of sleep passed through them.

Isis lay still, observing the other woman, realising Bakura had actually placed some trust in her to be here. Her chest gave a painful throb as she thought again of what was to come. What would happen if she couldn’t save Bakura? If the palace still desired for her to be killed? What if Akunadin won and the Pharaoh didn’t believe her about the items? What would happen to Bakura? Even if they got the resolution they wanted, Bakura would still be punished and would she accept that?

Isis sighed. She tried to peer into the future once again but her Tauk provided her with nothing once again. She wondered if the fact that she now knew how the items were created was causing a block in her mind. A user’s mental state could interact with the items in many ways after all.

The priestess was torn. The part of her making her heart beat pound in her ears and throwing up a constant barrage of questions in her mind wanted to shake Bakura awake, climb onto a horse and ride for the palace straight away. The other part of her wanted to bury her face in Bakura’s shoulder, close her eyes and sleep, and maybe ride back to Kul Elna and live there forever. She sighed again. Even then there would be no peace, Bakura would never rest until the situation with the items was resolved. Akunadin would also come looking for the missing Tauk and Ring. This battle would have to occur at some point in the future, so it might as well be today.

A final sigh. She looked at Bakura’s sleeping face one last time and then sat up, preparing to collect her clothes and get dressed.

An arm snaked around her waist, preventing her from standing up and pulling her back into the bed. “Where are you going so early?” Bakura asked, tightening her grip and burying her face into Isis’ hair.

“We should go now, get it over and done with,” Isis replied, wanting nothing more than to do the opposite.

Bakura was quiet for a few moments, her hand stroking slow circles on Isis’ stomach. It paused and flattened out for a few moments between her breasts. “Not while your heart is beating so fast. You’re going to have to be calm today. Akunadin isn’t going to make this easy on you and panicking won’t make it any easier. Stay here with me for a bit longer,” Bakura grinned as she finished the sentence, face appearing from Isis’ hair to look over at her.

“I wish I could…” Isis said, a small smile on her face. “But this has to be done. I’m just worried I won’t make a difference and that nothing will change after this. I know the Pharaoh will hear me out, but the problem is some of the other Priests…”

Bakura watched her, head propped up on her hand. “You’ll do what you can do, Isis. That’s it.”

“What I can do might not be enough,” Isis replied, staring at the door to their room, nausea churning itself into existence in her stomach.

“And if it isn’t, then I will find another way around it.” Bakura shrugged.

“That doesn’t bode well for a lot of people. And I’d much prefer it if we didn’t have to fight…” Isis rolled over to face Bakura.

Bakura stared at the other woman for several moments, eyes searching her face for something. Eventually she replied. “That would be….preferable, but unlike you, I don’t trust that the others are likely to agree to this. Even knowing the history of the items, even with your… diplomatic abilities, I don’t think they will cave in, if only to protect their egos. I’m just willing to let you try because I know you genuinely want this resolved.”

Isis couldn’t think for a moment. “I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me in one turn.”

Bakura shrugged. “Sometimes it’s worth talking.”

Isis smiled. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Bakura waved her off, turning to look at the window. Isis was sure she could see a blush in her cheeks. “We should get ready to leave, before it gets too late.”

Isis nodded and the two women dressed in silence. Nausea continued to niggle away at Isis’ stomach. She tried to work out what she would say over and over again, tried to think of all the reactions she would get, the accusations she might receive. Once again she tried to use the Tauk to no avail, no vision of the future or past coming at her call. She held the tauk between her hands, the cool gold beginning to warm in her hands, the thoughts of the creation of these items overwhelmed her at that moment. The thought of the blood and bones that lie within the items - the men, women and children encased in these seven items. The nausea vanished, replaced by the determination she had felt when she had first seen the vision from the past; she was going to right this wrong.

They had a light breakfast of fruit and water before setting off, leaving Gebtu for the palace while the air still held a cool edge. The final part of their journey was uneventful and Bakura fell further and further behind as they approached the city. She kept Isis within her sight but far enough away that no one could think they were travelling together. Bakura left her horse at the place of another person she knew and began to follow on foot. She wore only the brown undercoat with the hood covering her hair, her telltale red cloak folded and stuffed into a bag, the Ring hanging from her neck and hidden inside the cloak.

With the palace only minutes away, Bakura darted forward, grabbing Isis by the hand and tugging her into an alley. Without a word she leaned in for a kiss, Isis melting into it almost immediately. The thief was sure she could almost feel the other woman’s heartbeat in her lips as they softened against hers.

They parted just as quickly.

“Go save the world, Priestess.”

Isis nodded, looking dazed. She gave Bakura a smile and lifted her hand into a small wave then she turned and left. Bakura let her go ahead and continued to trail further behind until she finally saw Isis enter the palace walls.

Bakura cracked her fingers. Now following the other woman was about to get tricky – but far from impossible. Bakura smirked and made her way to her favourite access point. This fight wouldn’t occur without her being present – whether the fighters knew it or not.

Once Isis entered the palace, she didn’t pause to speak to anyone or visit her room. She strode straight towards the court area where the Pharaoh would be sat, alongside other item holders. She hoped Akunadin wouldn’t be there, though he was never far from dealings within the palace. The halls were quiet, only the sound of her footsteps echoed, though they were almost drowned out by the pulsing of her heart – so loud in her ears she could almost feel the beat in her head.

She paused outside the doors, taking a deep breath to try and regulate her heart. She was going to need her thoughts collected together for this.

She stepped into the room. Atem sat upon his throne, Shimon to his right. Akunadin, Seth and Karim sat at a table to one side. An unknown man from the city stood before the Pharaoh, pleading a case for aid due to damage caused to his property by fighting amongst locals. The room fell quiet as Isis entered, all eyes turning to her. She took a moment of pleasure in seeing the shock in Akunadin’s face before nodding her head at the man to allow him to continue. She moved to the side of the door and waited until the case finished. The man was awarded some compensation from the palace and then guided away.

“Priestess Isis, I was beginning to worry!” Atem said, a relieved smile on his face. “We all were! Another day and we would have been searching for you.”

“Well I am glad to say I am safe. I was able to find what I needed, but can I request that anyone except the Priests and Pharaoh exit the room for this?” Isis approached the centre of the room in front of the throne where she was also able to see the three priests to her side as well.

“Certainly…” The Pharaoh waved the guards and servants away, the heavy doors closing behind them.

“Now, what is it that you found? And what sent you away in the first place?” Pharaoh asked, the other priests remained quiet.

“Before I left the Tauk gave me a vision, only instead of showing me the future, it showed me the past. Specifically it showed me the creation of the items…” she trailed off and took a deep breath.

“The items? They were created by magic to help defend the kingdom,” Atem stated.

“Yes, but what we didn’t realise, until now, is how they were created. To create such powerful items, ninety-nine lives were sacrificed and the bodies were literally boiled down into the gold that made the items.”

Atem gawped at Isis for several moments in silence. He then glanced ay Shimon and the other priests and then finally cast his gaze down at the puzzle that hung around his neck.

“I…didn’t know… Are you sure? You're sure that is what happened?” Atem asked Isis, a pleading look in his eyes. Isis knew he didn't want this to be true anymore than she did.

Isis took a deep breath.

“Yes. None of us knew, except Akunadin. He was charged with making them and he was present in the vision.”

Atem’s head turned sharply towards Akunadin; the priest shooting a brief glare at Isis before standing. “What she says is true, Pharaoh. Your father desperately needed powerful items that could protect this kingdom and the only way to achieve that level of power is human sacrifice. However, what Priestess Isis has failed to mention is that the village chosen was picked specifically because it had become a haven of thieves. The people who used to build the pyramids were now using their knowledge to steal from and defile the dead. The decision was not made lightly but they were not innocent lives. I chose to carry this burden of knowledge myself rather than force it onto the shoulders of someone who had taken up the throne at such a young age. Indeed, the Priestess could have spoken to myself and Shimon first so we could have discussed this in a gentler manner…”

“Spoken to you first? Pharaoh, the reason I left was to confirm the presence of this village and the tablet used to create the items. Yet I was attacked on the way there on my second day of travel, by men whom my Tauk recognised as being linked to the Priest Akunadin.”

Gasps were heard from all present in the room. The eyes of the others darted from Isis to Akunadin and back, beginning to comprehend what had just been said.

“Akunadin…” Atem began.

“I did no such thing, Pharaoh! Why would I kill one of the chosen item holders? Items that carry such a large burden but have been imperative to this kingdom’s survival!”

Isis struggled to keep her calm. The conversation would not be so easy from this moment on.

“I can’t say why, my Tauk has not shown me that – it only alerted me to the fact that they were sent by you. The fact remains that I was attacked by a group of men with weapons who attempted to take the Tauk from around my neck!”

“Were you able to fight them with your Ka?” Seth asked. “How did you escape?” A hint of skepticism in his voice. Isis knew he was close to Akunadin and knew he'd be more difficult to win over than the others.

Isis took a breath, this was also going to complicate things. “I was rescued… by Bakura.”

“What?!” The same word echoed through the hall. Akunadin was the first to protest.

“So Bakura just happened to be there to save you after you were attacked and you have the gall to place the blame on me? That evil woman has an item, how do you know she wasn’t interfering with your visions?”

“Because she didn’t realise it was me! The Pharaoh can confirm I had disguised myself and she was surprised to see one of us.”

“And she didn’t try to take the item for herself?” Seth asked, doubt in his voice.

“No, I told her why I was there and what I planned on doing and she… helped.” Isis looked at the crowd.

“I am not calling you a liar, Priestess, but you can understand how difficult it is for us to believe this," Karim began. “Bakura, after killing Mahaado and taking his item, not only allows you to walk free unscathed but actually helps you.”

“I understand, I really do. I should also point out that not only was Akunadin present at the creation of the items. Bakura was also there as a small child – she has a distinctive look and the vision made sure I saw her there. She was a resident of that village when the items were created – we are carrying the bodies of her friends and family with us and using them to protect a kingdom which was the death of them.” Isis left out the visits Bakura had paid prior to that day.

"Bakura's..." Atem looked down at the puzzle once again. Isis saw all the priests except Akunadin do the same thing. She decided to continue.

“I explained what I saw and while she doesn’t think this will achieve anything, she was willing to let me try.”

“Try what?” Atem asked, cradling the puzzle in his hands.

“Well we would all have to agree, but I think Bakura’s main request is that we stop using the items and bury them somewhere – where no one can get at them. If we do this she will also relinquish the ring. We could put them in the same crypt as the tablet and bury the whole place – it is deep underground so if buried properly then no one would be able to get the items again.” Isis stopped, waiting to see what the others thought.

“You would carry out the wishes of someone who killed one of our own?” Akunadin asked, slamming his hand on the table. “This all sounds like a ploy for her to get the items from us. Do you know what will happen, Priestess, if the items are placed in that tablet? An evil spirit will be released that will cause the destruction of this world! Did you not think that this is what she wants? I am beginning to think that the stories you are telling here are some tall tales of fantasy she has been feeding you with the ring!”

“I am not doing this soley to carry out her wishes; I am suggesting this because I believe it to be the right thing to do!” She thought fast, Bakura hadn’t mentioned the second part of the statement. “If the items cannot be reunited with the tablet then they must be hidden and buried elsewhere. Do not forget, Akunadin, it was your work that brought this danger into our lives!”

“Regardless of where we place the items, she is a highly talented thief, she will take them for herself! Priestess, I think you have let your sympathies grow too great with this woman and she has led you along the whole way!”

“At no point did I detect that she was lying. She wants these items buried, as we all want of our family and friends so they can finally be at peace. Have you been to Kul Elna since the items were made, Akunadin? The spirits of those people are still there and they are very angry – they will not rest until the tablet is destroyed and the items buried.”

“Why don’t we stop using them and keep them in one of the high security areas within the palace?” Shimon suggested. “Then we know they will be away from everyone who may use them for evil.”

“I did suggest that to her, but she pointed out, we may stop using them, but what’s to stop future Pharaohs and Priests using them in times of trouble again and again?” Isis turned to Atem. “This is your decision and we will follow. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner that I spoke to her, but she protected me, fed me and gave me shelter while I did what I needed to do. I genuinely believe that while she may refuse to answer for her current list of crimes, she will not create any further problems for us if we get rid of the items.”

Atem held the puzzle in his hands, running his thumbs over the familiar edges of the small pyramid. “There are a lot of things to address at the moment. The most serious of which is your accusations towards Akunadin. Are you really sure it was not Bakura?”

“Yes, Pharaoh. I did not want to believe it, but Priest Akunadin had already seen me trying to find out information about the creation of the items. My belief is that he didn’t want me to find anything else out.”

Atem nodded. “Priest Karim. The scales.”

Akunadin looked from the Pharaoh to Karim. “You are putting me on trial? I have served your father and you faithfully for my entire life!”

“If you are innocent, you have nothing to fear.” Kalim stated. “All this will do is remove doubt. If you are found innocent, Priestess Isis will also be judged.”

Akunadin stared at the scales for a moment. Anger crossed his face. "You would put this entire kindgom in danger once again over the ghosts of a village of thieves!" He then turned and ran for the door, making it through seconds later.

“Shimon, please call the guards and have him found and put into the dungeons so he can be put on trial later. Isis… It’s hard for me to think of a solution here and now. The items were made in my father’s time and have helped maintain peace within this kingdom ever since. It’s a hard legacy for me to let go of…” He took a breath. “However, I understand your argument, and while Bakura has committed many crimes for which she must pay and for which there is no excuse… I think I understand a little…”

Isis nodded, heart in her throat as she waited.

“Would it be possible for all of us to travel to Kul Elna. We cannot see the vision you saw, but the village seems to have affected you. I feel like that would help me make a final decision.” Atem asked, leaning forwards.

“I don’t know to be honest. I can find it, but you should be warned, the spirits reacted badly to my presence, and only left me alone if Bakura was around. The experience will not be pleasant if we all show up. I don’t think they can hurt us but it is… unpleasant. I also don't know how Bakura would feel about it." She paused a moment, trying to picture Bakura's response to the Pharaoh turning up at her village. "However, if you are willing to do this in order to make the right decision then I will help, Pharaoh.” Isis bowed her head, swallowing hard as her eyes burned in relief.

She hoped that soon it would be over. The hard part was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS IT RLY?
> 
> What is the english language jfc I can't write.
> 
> We are getting there! WE WILL MAKE IT. Slowly. Very slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Pharaoh Atem, Isis and Karim set off for Kul Elna while Seth and Shimon were asked to stay behind to continue the normal day to day running of the palace and maintain presence in the capital.  A group of guards travelled with them to try and prevent any unnecessary problems from occurring as they travelled; though as a preventive measure they had all disguised themselves under cloaks, hoping to be mistaken for nothing more than wealthy merchants. Akunadin had managed to escape the palace after the confrontation, leaving before the outer guards realised what had happened. Searches of both the palace and the city revealed nothing, the older priest seemed to have vanished completely.

They kept their items on their person while the rod and scales remained at the palace with thwir holders. The Eye was with Akunadin – wherever he was – and the Ring with Bakura. They planned on reaching Gebtu by sundown where they would be staying with a wealthy family with room to accommodate them. The following day they would set off for Ipu where they would stay with another family, leaving them a full day to reach Kul Elna, look and then leave.

Isis had barely slept; her mind running in circles trying to figure out what the journey had in store for them. Would Bakura be there?  Would the spirits be harder to tolerate if she wasn’t and would the guards be able to handle them? Would they be attacked by Akunadin’s men? Once again her Tauk gave her no answers. Isis  wondered whether the item would ever work again, but then if all the items followed, the Pharaoh would have no qualms over burying them.

Isis glanced behind regularly as they rode, unsure what she expected, whether she expected to see hooded attackers or Bakura trailing them. She knew Bakura would be close by once they reached Kul Elna – she doubted the thief would want the Pharaoh and other item holders in her village without her supervision.

The journey was uneventful; they followed the lush road along the Nile, the breeze from the river helping stave off the building heat of the day. They took regular breaks for food and rest throughout the day, finally reaching Gebtu in the evening. The family whose house they were staying at greeted them at the gates and after showing them in, presented them with a fine meal. A variety of fruit was available for dessert and beer present throughout. The family had even bought in entertainment in the form of dancers and musicians. Currying favour with the Pharaoh paid off well for those who were able to.

A long evening of polite talk eventually came to an end and everyone finally retired to bed. The item-holders had been given their own rooms at one end of the house while the family stayed at the other. The guards took turns guarding and shared a room between them as they swapped shifts. Isis had settled into her bed, aching muscles slowly relaxing, eyes drifting closed as exhaustion caught up and slowly silenced the thoughts in her mind.

“Isiiiiis…”

Bakura reached in the small window and pulled herself through before unceremoniously sitting herself at the end of Isis’ bed. Isis blinked a few times, slowly reawakening and focusing on the other woman.

“Is there anywhere you can’t get into?” Isis asked, amused.

“Probably not,” Bakura mused. “This was fairly easy, it’s only two floors and you have less guards than normal.” She glanced around the room, eyeing the furniture and decorations and then focused back on Isis. “You did well yesterday.”

“You saw the meeting?” Isis didn’t feel particularly surprised.

“Of course I did. You didn’t think I’d let you all discuss my fate without me, did you?” Bakura grinned. “I’ve managed to get into the palace many times now, I know that place almost as well as you. If not better…”

“Akunadin escaped,” Isis said, even though Bakura knew. “We haven’t found him yet.”

“Neither have I; but he’ll turn up sooner or later. He wants the items for something.” Bakura said thoughtfully.

“He said something yesterday, that if we put the items with the tablet that a demon will be summoned that will destroy the world…” Isis paused, not sure if she wanted an answer. “Did you know about that?”

“No.” Bakura gave a small shake of her head, looking directly at the priestess. “That was news to me as well. I only know that it was used to create the items and contains strong magic. Anyway, why would I destroy the world when women as beautiful as you reside in it?” Bakura leaned forward with an exaggerated lecherous grin on her face.

Isis laughed, trying to keep quiet as she gave the other woman a shove with her foot. Bakura accepted it with a grin.

“We’re going to Kul Elna tomorrow to see the tablet. Are you okay with that?”

“Well if it helps the Pharaoh make up his mind I can’t argue too much. It does irritate me though, I don’t like the thought of any of __them__  being there. He was willing to listen to you though, which is more than I expected.”

“He is a good man, I told you this.” Isis pointed out. “He’s not Akunadin, or the guards who did his bidding. Though he is still angry at you for Mahaado and for bringing his father to the palace in the way that you did…”

“Yeah, yeah, if he buries the items I’ll apologise.” Bakura waved off the remarks, tone of voice suggesting it was not likely to ever get to that point.

Isis yawned, giving a little stretch. Bakura looked at her for several silent moments before shuffling up the bed and leaning in for a brief kiss.

“Get some sleep, you look like you need it.” Bakura whispered as she pulled away.

“Charming,” Isis muttered, “I didn’t really sleep last night. Too busy thinking.”

“You spend too much time thinking.” Bakura climbed to her feet gave the priestess a wave and then vanished back out the window, a small thump letting Isis know she had landed and then she was gone, as silently as she came.

Isis fell asleep shortly after.

 

 

The next morning they set out again, the journey once again uneventful; the lack of any threat or suspicion itself beginning to make the party feel on edge. Isis noticed that she was no longer the only one glancing at the road down which they had travelled. In Ipu, another family awaited the company, feast and entertainment prepared. They arrived in good time, the sun still high in the sky and city still bustling and busy.

“Did you pass through Ipu on the way there?” Karim asked as they ate. The three of them had been seated at a table while the family sat on cushions on the floor around a smaller table. The atmosphere was almost casual, or as casual as it could be with the presence of the Pharaoh in their home. The family talked amongst themselves, allowing the Pharaoh to discuss his business as needed and allowing the item holders to initiate conversation. The guards had been allowed to leave for a few hours to eat and rest but were to return to guard during the night.

“No, when I met with…her, she bypassed the city straight for our destination. I only came here on the way back to rest and eat.” They had all agreed not to mention Bakura or Kul Elna as they travelled in case Akunadin had spies nearby. A careless word from someone listening in could cause problems that they were keen to avoid.

Karim nodded. “It is a nice city, I’d like to come here sometime and look around properly.”

Isis and Atem nodded in agreement. Usually they remained at the palace through work and didn’t often travel outside of the capital.

“What was she like, Isis?” Atem asked. “It’s hard to picture her as anything other than what we have seen of her, but she was clearly different with you.”

Isis thought for a moment. “She’s…eccentric. Smarter than we gave her credit for, very determined and she has an odd sense of humour.  She doesn’t like to be pitied for what happened, it annoys her if she thinks you feel sorry for her… but it still clearly affects her.” She pictured Bakura chastising her for looking sad over the past while still living in her old village surrounded by the angry screams of the dead.

“Did she mention Mahaado?”

“Not really. I mentioned him and she didn’t really say anything. She changed the subject. She doesn’t deny that she’s a thief or a killer, just accepts it as part of her life.” Isis took a sip of her drink. Bakura had a remarkable sense of acceptance for so many things in her life that most people wouldn’t. Most murderers who were put on trial would insist they were innocent and justified up until the end.

“I am trying to picture what will happen if this all goes as she wants,” Atem said, looking at Isis for guidance. “Let’s say the items are buried away from the tablet so no one can access them again. She must still be trialled for her actions but will she allow that, and will she continue thieving? Is she capable of building a new life at this point if given the chance?”

“…I honestly do not know, Pharaoh. I don’t even know if she has considered what she would do if she gets her wish. She didn’t even believe you would think about parting with the items.”

Atem nodded, seeming deep in thought.

Isis tried to picture Bakura moving onto a normal life after this. She had certainly seen a lot more of the human side of the other woman since meeting her; she seemed to have calmed down slightly once she realised someone was taking her seriously. She wondered what other skills Bakura had that she would be able to use as work, where would she live? She would probably want work where she would be able to travel around – she didn’t seem like the kind of person who would like to be confined to one place all of the time…

Soon it was once again time to sleep. This time Bakura did not show up.

 

Panicked shouting woke the house in the early hours. The sky was still dark, no hint of sunrise on the horizon, the outside world still quiet. Isis pulled her robes on and followed the noise. Several members of the family were stood in Karim’s doorway; guards ran past her to search the grounds outside and check the rest of the house.

She gently pushed through the crowd and then stopped dead. Karim lay on the floor, blood oozing from his head, unresponsive to the Pharaoh and head of the house who were kneeling on the floor beside him.

“What happened?” Isis knelt beside Karim, reaching out to push some hair back from the Priest’s face.

“Someone broke in, attacked him and took his item…” Atem said, “It was over by the time the guards and I were able to get through the door.”

Karim began to come round, blinking blearily at the faces above him for several moments before full consciousness seemed to return. He winced as the pain in his head became apparent.

“Pharaoh…Akunadin….the men Isis told us about… my item…” Karim winced again, hand coming up to find the source of the pain on his head.

“It’s okay, Karim. We’ll find him and finish this once and for all.” Atem nodded decisively.

Isis said nothing. She didn’t need the Tauk to tell her that life was not about to get any easier.

Isis and Atem set off with the guards at first light, leaving Karim in the care of the family, a promise of a large reward of compensation for the damage caused to their property during their stay. No one had felt ready to go back to sleep after the attack. Isis led the way, Atem by her side with guards surrounding them. The ride to Kul Elna didn’t take long and they arrived well before midday.

As they crossed the border of the village, Isis immediately felt the spirits surround them. The screaming ringing in her ears once again. She wasn’t sure if it was due to their strength as item holders, but the guards did not bear so well under the pressure of the spirits and began to lose it. Picking up on this, the horses began to get stressed as well.

“Calm down! They can’t hurt you!” Atem shouted, getting the men under control once again. “Right, Priestess Isis?”

“It’s true, they can’t hurt you. You just have to try and ignore them. Understand they’re angry because of what was done to them, the Pharaoh and myself will bear the brunt of it,” __And hope__ _ _fully__ _ _Bakura__ _ _will__ _ _come along to shoo them away__. “The tablet is this way. Follow me.” 

She led them through the village, beyond the house she had stayed in with Bakura. The pieces of material that had guarded the door and window had been removed to allow the house to blend in with all the others. Isis felt as though they were being watched, though unsure if it was the ghosts, Bakura or someone else.

The entrance to the crypt felt as cold and foreboding as the first time, the screeching and wailing of the ghosts intensifying in reaction to their presence. They tied the horses up and Isis led the way down the stairs. Silence fell upon the party as they walked, the oppressive atmosphere removing any and all thoughts from their minds except the need to put one foot in front of the other. Isis had not realised how easy she had had it when Bakura had been with her to keep the ghosts at bay.

They entered the hall after what seemed like an eternity, Isis and Atem leading the way. The guards backed them up, still fighting their way through. Though the Ghosts surrounded them all, true to Isis’ word, they crowded the item holders the most.. The torches were lit as always, throwing the room into flickering light and shadows.

Isis and Atem came to a stop at the base of the tablet. Isis remained silent to allow the Pharaoh to sort through his own thoughts and feelings. Ghosts swirled around them, passing through them, leaving the vague sensation of icy breathlessness every time. Isis could understand why the village had remained uninhabited since the slaughter.

Her eyes passed over the imprints of the items; now that she was stood here again, she could feel a strong aura of magic from the tablet. She was sure that what Akunadin had said about the tablet was true, the items and this tablet were made from dark magic and surely it would come into the world again through the tablet.

But then why did it not appear the first time the items were created…

“Priestess Isis.”

“Yes, Pharaoh?”

“Do you feel that?”

“Yes.”

Atem fell silent again, and raised his eyes to watch the ghosts swimming around in front of him. She saw his brows furrow in determination.

“The items will be hidden away. We will have to bury them somewhere but I fear we will also need to find a way to destroy this tablet. It’s too dangerous to leave it as it is. There is a strong, dark magic coming from here and I can feel the items responding to it.”

Isis nodded. “My item hasn’t worked correctly for a while now, and certainly not since I left this village the first time. I don’t know if it’s a response to the tablet or my knowledge of how it all came about.”

A new, human scream that sounded out, piercing the constant screeching of the ghosts with piercing clarity, breaking the two out of their thoughts. Turning, they found their guards dead, the final one collapsing after alerting them with his cry. Hooded men, similar to those Isis has faced on her original journey stepped over the bodies and towards the two of them, knives at the ready. Behind them, another cloaked figure appeared, the glint of gold visible under his hood.

“Akunadin!” Atem recognised the figure at once.  

Isis froze, attention both on the men advancing towards them and the figure behind them - she recognised Akunadin but something was not right. She couldn’t put her finger on it, even as his hood fell back to reveal his face. His features remained the same though everything seemed shadowed - more than it ought to be in their current environment. Whatever malevolence he had within him seemed to be amplified now.

She summoned her spirit monster, mind trying to string a series of seemingly unrelated thoughts together, trying to find the common thread between them.

“I cannot let you do this, Atem.” Akunadin advanced. “Giving up the items puts the kingdom at a greater risk. As leader you must be prepared to sacrifice to protect the people you govern. The decision you just made shows that you are not fit to rule this kingdom…” As the cape swayed with his movements, they saw three of the items affixed to his belt - the scales, the ankh and the rod.

Tearing her gaze away from the items, Isis attacked the advancing men with Spiria, protecting the Pharaoh and herself with it’s forcefield. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Akunadin call upon Gadius. Much like his face, the Ka had become darker and appeared to swell with power it had not contained before.

Isis attacked with Spiria, only for it to be repelled by Gadius. Isis knew her ka was mainly defensive and couldn’t overpower a ka like Gadius in attack strength..

“Isis, I cannot call the Gods in here. They will destroy everything…” Atem said, eyes widening as more hooded men began to arrive, pouring from the stairwell in what seemed like a never ending stream.

“I am aware Pharaoh…” Isis looked around, desperately hoping that help would come. She could feel the pain of her Ka as it began to fail against Gadius’ attacks, the defensive shield beginning to crack under the pressure. “We need to try and get outside and away from the tablet…”

“I have discovered a way to control Zorc, Atem, and with that control the kingdom would never be harmed again. Seth would be willing to harness this power without that woman’s influence,” at this Akunadin gestured to Isis, “and tales forged by sympathy and manipulation by the __true__  enemy.”

“You can’t control a demon like that when you can barely control yourself, __Priest__!” the dark grey snake tail of Diabound appeared as Bakura hissed the final word, taking over from Spiria as she faded away, Isis’ strength spent, Atem helping to hold her up. Bakura seemingly appeared from the darkness, knife in hand, rage plastered across her features, intent on taking out the hooded men while fighting Akunadin with her ka.

Isis stepped in front of Atem, determined to protect him from injury as the hooded men moved closer, surrounding them on all sides. She attempted to resurrect Spiria again, sweat beading on her brow at the effort. The attention of the men was suddenly caught as all the ghosts in the crypt suddenly seemed to advance upon them ahead of Bakura, surrounding them in a transluscent, moving cloud, confusing and disorientating them. Bakura entered the group a second later, the glint of a blade and splashes of blood the only things clearly visible. In their panic, the men began attacking each other in an attempt to kill the thief among them.

A few men had retained enough thought to leave their peers to their doom and carry out their original task. They managed to find their way out of the fight and back into the open, immediately advancing onto Isis and Atem once again. A small scuffle occurred as the items were taken from Isis, her strength still low after fighting with her ka and Atem who was not used to any kind of physical fighting. One of the men ran with the items towards Akunadin, intent on delivering them to the priest. Bakura burst out of the ghosts as they scattered, revealing the dead bodies of the men behind, blood trickling down her jaw from a new cut on her cheek. She saw the items and darted towards the man holding them but was too late as they were handed to Akunadin. Before Bakura could attack, Diabound took a hit from Gadius, taking advantage of her distraction and temporarily knocking the breath from her lungs.

Akunadin now ran towards the tablet, his helper turning to try and attack Bakura - regretting it as her knife met his throat seconds later. She turned back to the tablet and saw Isis and Atem, held at knife point, by the remainders of the hired men. The ghosts crowded Akunadin as he approached the stone slab, the screaming reaching a new pitch as he placed the items into place, only the spaces where the ring and eye should be sat empty; the ring still hanging from Bakura’s neck.

Bakura darted at Akunadin, knife at the ready but was intercepted by Gadius. Bakura moved Diabound to attack again when he spoke.

“Hand me the item or the Priestess dies.” his voice cut through the noise of the ghosts, infuriatingly calm.

Bakura skidded to a stop. Almost every portion of her mind screamed at her to attack the man in front of her, but a small voice at the back of her mind held her back. She chanced a look at Isis who shook her head as best she could while her head was head and a knife to her throat.

“Don’t give it to him, Bakura!” Atem’s voice rang out. “Our life’s job is to protect the kingdom and giving him the item would destroy it! You’re the only one now who can stop him - and end this cycle! Don’t think about us. You have a chance to redeem all of your crimes until now, Bakura. We’re on the same side here!”

Bakura swallowed her instant reaction to the authoritative tone of the Pharaoh, every fibre of her being wanting momentarily to do the opposite in sheer spite until Isis spoke.

“Listen to him, Bakura! Don’t ruin the world for my sake.” Every survival instinct in Isis wanted Bakura to choose her at that moment, but it would be all for nought if Zorc was summoned.

Bakura looked back and forth between the three of them, mind swarming with ideas and plans that fell to pieces a moment later, desperately trying to work out a way around this.

She called upon Diabound again, this time her rage passing into her Ka, alongside the spirits of the village. Diabound’s skin darkened further, bulk swelling to fill the hall further. He launched at Gadius, grabbing him in his arms and crushing him. Meanwhile the snake half launched at Isis and Atem, jaws open wide enough for a grown man to stand between, fangs glistening, aiming for the men who threatened the pair. Bakura followed this with her own attack on Akunadin, knife glinting in the firelight as she attempted to drive it into his side. The knife met Akunadin’s cloak but was pulled off course as he moved and the blade tangled in the fabric. The rope holding the Ring was pulled tight against her throat as the priest grabbed the item. Bakura let go of the knife and grabbed onto the item with both hands, refusing to let it go and attempting to kick Akunadin in the groin instead.

As Diabound attacked the men, they scattered, freeing Atem and Isis. The two ran towards Akunadin and Bakura, watching with horror as the priest picked Bakura up, ignoring the bone breaking kicks that began to assail his ribs and slammed her down on the tablet. The force of the landing knocked the breath from the thief’s lungs and crashed the back of her head against the stone, loosening her grip for a moment and knocking her out. The moment was just long enough for Akunadin to slide the ring from her grasp and push the item into place, still attached to the rope around Bakura’s neck. With a scream of his own to add to the chorus of ghosts, he pulled the Millennium Eye from his eye socket and slammed it into the final empty space.

The ground shuddered violently. Bakura began screaming, hands coming up to clutch her head, eyes widening but appearing to see nothing. The ghosts reached a new pitch in their screeching, swirling faster around the tablet and the group of people. Akunadin struggled to push himself to his feet, strength seeming having gone from his body. Isis jumped over him and tried to dislodge the ring from the tablet. Somehow the item was now locked in place, so instead she turned her attention to Bakura and tried to free the taught rope from around her neck.

“Bakura! Move your hands! Let me get this rope off your neck!” Isis tried to move Bakura’s arms which seemed to have seized up, fingers pale where the tips dug into her head. The scream ended; Bakura closed her mouth, teeth clenching furiously instead, eyes still staring in terror at thin air.

Atem appeared next to them with a knife and he began to saw at the rope, finally releasing Bakura and the pair of them dragged her away from the tablet.

Parts of the ceiling began to fall down as the shuddering became worse. The temperature in the crypt suddenly began to warm very quickly.

“Bakura, we need to get out! Come on!” Atem shouted. The two managed to get Bakura to her feet and led her to the stairs where they climbed as fast as possible. The masked men ran past and ahead of them, ignoring the three in their desire to get away.

The sky outside had darkened, clouds covering the sun that had been bright in the sky when they entered. The magic they could feel in the air around the tablet now hung heavy and sharp in the air around them. The ground gave a large shudder as Akunadin appeared up the stairs behind them, a wave of heat passed over them like an invisible wave. A shadow appeared and grew larger and larger, blocking the landscape and sky from view. The houses around them crumbled into piles of dust and rubble.

“It’s Zorc…” Isis gasped, still holding onto Bakura who had begun screaming again.

The form of the shadow initially began to look like Diabound, the dark grey version they had seen in the cave but began to morph, seeming to absorb the spirits of the village as it changed.

“Bakura! Bakura! Can you hear me?” Isis shook the thief, trying to break her out of whatever was happening to her.

“It’s the hatred in her, it’s reacting to this spirit, same with Akunadin, Isis. That’s why their kas changed. She may already be lost but maybe if we defeat it…”

Akunadin had collapsed onto the ground and seemed to be having trouble keeping his own mind. Isis could hear him mumbling a spell under his breath, no doubt the spell required to control Zorc. He was clearly going to be no help.

“Pharaoh, do you know any magic against this?” Isis knew already this demon would be too much for her to deal with. Even for the full group of priests and priestess’ this would be too much.

“I know one… Isis, please use your Ka to send a message to Karim and the palace. Tell Seth what has happened. This spell will work but it will require my life and will destroy this area… You should leave too, get as far away as you can.” Atem said, resignation and determination in his eyes as he came to terms with his fate.

Isis looked sadly at him, regret at having brought Atem with her. If only they had all travelled together or dealt with Akunadin first…

“Priestess…” Bakura growled through clenched teeth, heaving deep breaths between words. “Leave.”

“I can’t Bakura, I must protect the Pharaoh until the end.” She knelt next to Bakura and placed a hand on her back. “I’m sorry.”

She called her Ka with the last of her strength and sent it away. The form ahead of them materialised, impossibly huge and now no longer recognisable as the ka it had started out as. The snake mouth gazed down at them, fangs bared. Bakura suddenly relaxed, heaving deep breaths as though she had just run a marathon. Whatever had been happening as Zorc appeared seemed to have released her.

Atem began to chant.

“You should leave Bakura,” Isis pushed herself up, standing in front of Atem. “You can still survive.”

Bakura looked incredulously at Isis. “Not without my revenge…” She pushed herself up and picked up a fist sized rock. She staggered over to Akunadin who seemed to be using all his concentration and effort on reciting some spell. The white hot rage that has been burning it’s way through her skull as the demon appeared began to resurface again. She staggered towards the priest, intent on having her revenge once and for all.

At that moment, the familiar screech of the three gods appeared to subdue the demon. The sky thundered and flashed with their attacks. Bakura felt no connection to her Ka anymore; the demon had taken it over and was taking the brunt of the damage to it now. She looked away from the battle and swung the rock down on Akunadin’s head with a satisfying crunch. Several follow up blows followed.

Bakura spat on the Priest and turned back to Isis who stood in front of the Pharaoh as he chanted whatever spell he planned on using, clearly struggling to maintain her stance. Bakura looked at the sky, another flash as Zorc spat fire and light. For a brief, agonising moment she was suddenly connected to her Ka again and saw the aim turn toward the Pharaoh. The thief moved, running towards Isis and the Pharaoh but she was overtaken by the beam.

Isis saw the look in Bakura’s face and for a brief moment, knew what was about to happen. She saw the beam come towards them as she held her place, protecting the Pharaoh from damage so he would be able to finish the spell.

A brief vision passed through her mind - Bakura and the Pharaoh - neither looked as they should but as is the way with visions and dreams, she knew who they were. She saw Mahaad as his Ka standing between the Pharaoh and Bakura. Seth stood watching the battle across from her.

“So it won’t end here…”

With that Isis closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was Bakura reaching out to her, mouth open in a yell before she was engulfed by light.

 


	13. Epilogue

The Priestess Isis sat among the other Priests. Mahaado, Karim, Shimon and Seth sat around her with Mana sat at her side - ever the eternal student. They had existed in the afterlife, awaiting the return of the Pharaoh who had sacrificed himself 3000 years before. Akunadin had been judged on death and his greed for the throne for his son had condemned his soul to be destroyed. The final game for the Pharaoh was in progress and they knew he would be with them soon.

They had been able to watch over the Pharaoh in his new life, watch the journey of their items with their reincarnated souls. Mahaado, Karim and Mana had all continued their fight alongside the Pharaoh and his reincarnation. Shimon acted as he always had done in the role of grandfather, with Seth acting as rival and eventually friend while Isis had continued her efforts from the sideline. Together they had finally reached the moment where, once Yugi won, Atem would finally be able to come to the afterlife.

Other souls from their time wandered around them, villagers, citizens of the city where they lived, guards from the palace, servants. It almost felt as though they were waiting in a market place for the Pharaoh to arrive. While the world around them looked white, Isis could almost picture the stalls, food and goods lining the tabletops, horses and other animals passing through the busy streets.

People approached to speak to them, news of the Pharaoh’s return spreading. The area became busier as more and more people began to join them.

As she glanced around, she thought she saw a familiar red hood pass through the crowds and vanish behind a group of men. Isis tried to peer around the group but couldn’t see the hood again. She excused herself and wandered into the crowds, nodding her head as people greeted her. She wandered without direction for a few minutes, looking all around, standing on her tiptoes in an effort to see over people, to no avail.

She stood to the side, deep in thought. Logic tried to convince her that the hood belonged to someone else, that Bakura wouldn’t have made it past judgement, not with her history of murder. However, her heart hoped against hope that the thief somehow had cheated the system. She sighed and made a decision to head back and continue the wait for the Pharaoh. Standing alone and thinking of Bakura would just make her sad at a time when she ought to be happy.

“It’s not like you to give up so soon, Priestess Isis.”

Isis spun around to see Bakura facing her, friendly smirk on her face. Isis felt her eyes well up and lunged forward, drawing the thief into a hug. A small ‘oof’ escaped Bakura as the wind was knocked out her lungs with the force of impact.

“How did you get past the judgement??” Isis didn’t let go of Bakura as she asked the question into the other woman’s neck.

“Well apparently the presence of Zorc within my mind took responsibility for all the bad things I did. Since a part of him got into me and Akunadin when the items were first made, there was always a part there, which is why I started screaming when he was summoned. So once that was removed when Zorc was destroyed, I was found innocent… just. Lucky, lucky….” Bakura returned the hug, grinning happily.

Isis pulled away, still keeping one arm around the other woman, wiping tears from her eyes. “Why did you come back and keep fighting? You were able to kill Akunadin and have revenge, you knew the Pharaoh was going to get rid of the items…”

“Well, to be honest, I couldn’t remember a lot of what happened after Zorc’s beam hit. I was still angry, my memory was messed up and Zorc was in my brain messing with my thoughts. I couldn’t really remember everything until I finally died…”Bakura replied. “It’s all a bit shit, really. But it’s all done anyway. And I’m here and Akunadin isn’t” Her grin got wider.

“Do you know how much trouble you’ve been causing, Bakura?” Isis asked, laughing at the reply. “We’ve all been watching!”

“Plenty, as always.” Bakura shrugged. “He’s finally getting here isn’t he? That’s what I heard.”

“Yes, it’s finally all coming to an end. The items will be gone for good after this.”

Bakura nodded. “Are all the priests here?”

“Everyone but Akunadin.”

“...Do they know I’m here?”

“No.”

Isis wondered how it was possible for a grin to get as wide as Bakura’s had.

“Bakura you’re not supposed to come up here and cause more trouble!” Isis gave her a light shove. “You’re supposed to be free of sin now!”

“Only innocent trouble, no one will get hurt…” Bakura had  actually started giggling with what Isis could only describe as evil glee.

“So we have an eternity of you causing trouble to deal with?”

“Yup.” Bakura began rubbing her hands together.

Isis shook her head with a laugh, took Bakura by the hand and led her back towards the priests. Better get everyone settled before the Pharaoh arrived, and give the Priests a warning about what to expect for the rest of eternity.

“Oh, you said you’d apologise to the Pharaoh if he buried the items. Better get ready…”

“I said that __three thousand years ago__ , Isis. You can’t hold me to that!”

“I can and I will. Now come on and __behave__!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT IS IT. It only took me 13 years.... I hope you enjoyed the finale! I am terrible at action scenes but I tried my best!
> 
> Trying to work out the crackfest that is the AE arc and bend it to my ficcing will was harder than expected and trying to get a happy ending was even harder! But I was determined, because I want them to be happy together and Bakura deserves some good shit for once, and I feel like aggravating Atem and co for eternity would please her.
> 
> Thank you to Abbey and Sitabethel for your regular reviews! They are probably the main thing that kept me going when it got hard! <3
> 
> If you have been reading and enjoyed, please leave a comment! Even if it is just incoherent rambling, it will make me happy! Mostly I just wanna see how many people are ACTUALLY reading this.
> 
> Anyway, thank you and sorry to keep everyone waiting for so long!


End file.
